


Caught in the mewment

by Undynes_Spear



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aftertale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, And her cat, Angst, Cat, Cat Puns, Depends, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, For y'all sinners, Frisk got powers, Frisk x Sans - Freeform, HIM - Freeform, I don't know what tags to put..., I try to do long chapters, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe more - Freeform, Mentions of Cancer, Not revolved around alternate universes, Older Frisk, Pacifist Frisk, Please read I want to entertain, Reader is Frisk? Idk just pretend its you yo, Romance, Shit hope that's not a spoiler, Skeleton Puns, The cat's name is Rua, There is a cat, This about Frisk and Sans eyy, all well yolo, bad childhood, i want every chapter title to be a cat pun, mentions of abuse, puns, sin - Freeform, skeleton, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undynes_Spear/pseuds/Undynes_Spear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frisk takes an impulsive decision to save the life of her cat, Rua, she finds herself in the land of monsters; the Underground. Faced with an imposing journey she finds unlikely friends and enemies along the way, pushing her heart to extend not to free just herself from the Underground; but everyone.<br/>But a menace is creeping through the timelines, leaving a trail of genocide and purged worlds behind it. Soon the embody will find Frisk's world, and will Frisk have the power to stop her timeline from being erased, as well as save the other remaining universes? Time as running out, and as the clock ticks, unusual abilities awaken in her determination-powered Soul.<br/>Her closest companion finds itself in the form of a pun-loving, broad-structured skeleton, whom seems as taken with her as she is with him. Can love find it's way in the midst of the chaos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught in the mewment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so, so much for checking out this fan fiction! I hope you enjoy it - I put a lot of effort into it and I really hope is a good read for you! I try to take into account everyone's preferences - yes, even you sinners.  
> Please leave a comment, a heart, because I find determination to continue this book in every one I get!  
> This will be a steady start, and remain relatively constant to the original playthrough of Undertale to begin with, but after this chapter it will break off into its own story. My chapters are long - apologies if you find it slow!
> 
> I also aim to title every chapter with a cat pun. If I run out of them then I may cry.

The mountain hummed in the morning mist, the trees scattered on its flanks casting dappled shadows over the flush of leaves. Autumn had locked the land in its grip, turning the world into rich hughs of gold and amber. The only downside was the chill that chased me on my trek, turning my breath into puffs of cloud as I heaved in exertion. Rua, my loyal companion and closest friend, found no fault in the season nor walk. She bounded alongside me, occasionally scampering away to chase falling leaves or distractedly listen for rodents burrowing their way around in preparation for winter. But she never strayed far, just as hesitant to leave me as I was her. Rua was the reason I was doing this, the reason I rose with the sun and slipped out of the sleeping house with only a hardy backpack and her as company. I didn't exactly have a plan, just knew I had to get as far away as possible. Impulsive decisions were my specialty. Mt. Ebbot wasn't a place I knew well; in reality the only things I had heard about it were the strained myths that stained its memory and chased off visitors. The entrance to hell, they called it. But that suited in my favour now, they wouldn't think to look for me here, not until it was too late. He wouldn't find us again. Over this mountain was another city, and there I'd settle. I had friends, albeit distant, that lived there. So long as Rua was safe, that was all that mattered.  
Looking down at my cat trustingly padding after me, a smile tugged at my lips. The bond we shared was unusual, but there was no denying it. When I found her she was just a stray kitten curled up against the horrors of the world, alone and naught but an ugly bag of patchy fur, lack of muscle and predominately bones. She was probably on death's doorstep when I wrapped her in my jumper and carried her home. He didn't like her the moment I brought her through the door. "What the hell is that? Why'd you bring a fucking rat home?"  
"She's not a rat, she's a cat. And she's mine."  
After months of some desperately needed TLC, she finally reached peak health, and latched onto me as she did so. But her spirit and attitude also glowed through. When she grew into herself and had a proper coat of fur and a healthy sheen, I was in awe of how beautiful she is. A tabby tortiseshell, a bold mix of amber, grey, black and white. Her eyes were large and intense, deep green lining striking yellow. She hunted much to my distress, and I was constantly burying the long barrage of mice and birds she gifted me. I won't lie, I did shed some tears when I watched her rip the life out of an innocent creature. She was mischievous, stealing and stashing away anything she could get ahold of - food, socks, pens, jewelry - and wildly playful. But between us a bond grew that defied every stereotype plastered on cats. She followed me everywhere she could; to the bathroom, on walks through the streets, to school, to the mall. When I had to leave her to go places she couldn't attend she'd become distraught with anxiety. She came the moment I called, and her favourite place was perched on my shoulders. I loved her so much it was dangerous, knowing that I was inevitably outlive her, and this quest just proved the extents I'd traverse for my pet. But it wasn't like I hadn't seen it coming.  
Last night Rua crossed the line she had been pushing for years; ripping apart his favourite shirt when a fly landed on it. He had picked her up and hurled her at a wall, then screamed himself raw at me when I leapt to her defense. Of course, screaming wasn't the only abuse he lashed out at me, I thought sullenly, trailing my fingers lightly over the bruises that scattered my exposed skin. The burn in my muscles wasn't only from the mountainside walk.  
Lost in my thoughts, I lifted my head, alarm shooting through my veins as I noticed I was alone.  
"Rua?" I called, turning and walking backwards, eyes scanning the undergrowth. "Rua, come!"  
A loud meow sliced through the early quiet, and a lithe shape slide out of the bushes and bounded towards me. A feeling of relief shot through me for a moment before my foot caught on something. Heart lurching I fell backwards, scrambling to grab ahold of something; but facing in the wrong direction only served to show my the sky and Rua's panicked features as I was swallowed up by the earth.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sandpaper scraped over my cheek, leaving a moist trail. "Not now," I grumbled, rolling over. "Five more minutes." Needles pricked my shoulder as an alarm wailed in my ear, causing me to jerk upwards, throwing my eyes open. Rua sat in front of me, head cocked slightly to the side and eyes round with innocence. I frowned, my head swimming. It was cold. A thick, musky scent flooded my senses, and I realised that it wasn't the haze in my sleep-addled brain that was making my vision poor, but purely lack of light. I shot upwards, staring around in alarm. I was in some sort of cavern. Bathing me was a pool of light, but beyond was darkness. Keep calm, stay calm, you're fine. You're alive. And most importantly, Rua is here. I looked up, glaring at the hole in the rock directly above me. I must have fallen through it. "This is all your fault," I growled, a bad temper already seeping through my panic. Beneath me was a bed of crushed golden flowers. They must have broken my fall.  
I looked up to see Rua already investigating, nose to the ground as she scampered back and forth, chasing scents. How did she get down here? I wondered, before settling on the strange abilities cats possess. She probably flew down here for all I know.  
"Rua," I murmured, afraid to speak too loud for some reason or other. Immediately the cat lifted her head and darted to my side. I patted my shoulder and she clambered up my legs, causing me to wince at her use of claws, before settling on my shoulders obediently. I stepped forward, wanting my friend with me at all times in this strange and forbidding place. I noticed my bag cast at the edge of the circle of light, and warily looked inside. My first aid kit was in tact, as was my water bottle and leather-bound journal. I had gotten it with the purpose of filling it with experiences that made my life significant. It was half full, and finding Rua was one of the first entries. But my two picture frames hadn't made it unscathed. An unbidden sob clenched my throat as I gently ran a finger over the first. The photo inside was of a woman's face, her eyes were open and sparkling with joy; the kind of happiness that only a good soul can possess, looking at the photographer, not the lens. Her lips were parted in a breathless laugh; short blonde hair swinging around her face. I felt as though a fist had wrapped itself around my heart, squeezing it to painful properties. God, I missed her. This was taken in the early stages, before the cancer that had stolen her from me had weakened her down to a husk. She was so brave, so kind. I wished he had fallen prey to the horrific illness, not her. But she always was too good for this world. The glass case showing off the photo was cracked, splintered and shattered. The rich wooden frame had been chipped and mangled, and the photo itself was flecked with cuts. I turned the case around, but the back had been banged and bent; the photo was trapped inside. I lifted the second one up; it was a landscape photo, with a long row of girls clad in bikinis or shirts and shorts lined up, arms wrapped around each other and lips bared in grins as they posed for the photo. Behind was the breathtaking scenery of the sunset; the sun dipping below the still waves, lashing the sky with blood, orange, and pink. I was in the middle, surrounding by my closest friends on one of the best days of my life. Once again I was struck by how stupid and hot-headed this idea was. What was I doing? Now I probably doomed us to starving to death, if some wild animal didn't get us first. This photo frame's glass was cracked and splintered as well, but not to the same extent as the previous one. My mother's photo must have taken the brunt of the fall; of course she would. But I was glad I brought them along. Looking at the photographs of the people who mean the most to me in this life... it fills me with determination.  
Packing everything back up and swinging my bag on my back, I set off with Rua clinging to my shoulders. I hesitate slightly as I leave the shelter of the flowers, before plunging into the darkness.

I trekked forward, unsure of where to go, when out of the shadows a door abruptly loomed. I squinted at it, frowning at it's towering size and symbols carved into its frame. Unbidden, a thought crept into my mind; the gates of hell. I shook myself. No way but forward, I told myself. After hesitating a moment longer, I raised a hand and placed it on Rua's back, before stepping through.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

There was more darkness, but up above was a circle of light similar to the one earlier. However instead of a bed of flowers, there was only a patch of grass, with a single golden flower bursting from it. I approached slowly, not noticing how tense Rua was becoming. I raised my eyes, scanning the horizon for an end of this darkness, delved in such concentration I didn't notice at first the flower moving.  
The head turned completely around to face me, and I let out a strangely cry when I noticed... a face. A face. The flower had a face. I must have hit my head on the way down.  
"Howdy!" The flower chirped. "I'm Flowey, Flowey the flo-"  
With a yowl Rua surged from beneath my hand and sprang off my shoulder, pouncing on the flower. At the last moment Flowey disappeared beneath the earth, before emerging some ways away. "What the hell are you doing, you idiot!?" He shrieked as Rua lunged after him. I was frozen in shock, only watching the sentiment flower trying to evade my furious cat. "You! Human! What are you doing just standing there? Get this thing away from me!" The flower wailed, and my brain clicked into action. "Rua," I called. "Rua, come here." The cat ignored me at first, lowering herself into a crouch and prowling forward, intense eyes fixed on the flower with an anger that frightened me. The only other person she had reacted to like this was him.  
"Rua!" I snapped. The cat sat up, glaring back at me. "I said come here." After a moment of hesitation, the cat stalked over to me, pressing her body against my leg and glaring at Flowey.  
The flower was panting, beads of sweat glittering on his face and looking flustered. "This is new," he muttered, so quiet I almost didn't hear him. "Interesting variable. Disposable, however."  
After a moment he snapped his head back up, schooling his face into a broad smile. He came closer, but not as close as before, keeping a wary eye on Rua who was vibrating with growls. "You're new to the underground, aren't cha? Golly, you must be so confused!" I looked him all over. Right, a talking flower. This was happening. "You have no idea," I muttered.  
"Someone should teach you how things work down here. Looks like little old me will have to do!" His voice was a lot rougher now, losing its friendly quip. "The underground is great, because there's lots of Love around! You want some Love, don't you?" His eyes snapped up to meet mine, and with a broad grin he shifted his petals. Abruptly a tug pierced my chest, causing me to gasp. Rua left out a loud hiss, unsure whether to direct her attention towards Flowey or my distress. As I watched, a glowing red shape slid from my chest. It held the shape of an animated heart, pulsing with light and a fierce shade of red. I couldn't tear my eyes from it, swallowed by astonishment at what I was witnessing.  
"This is your Soul, the comulation of your very being," Flowey echoed. "It looks a bit lonely, doesn't it? Here, I'll share some Love with you! My Love is shown through... friendliness pellets!"  
I tore my eyes from my 'Soul' to see small white pellets rise from Flowey, spinning gently. "Here, catch as many as you ca-"  
Neither of us noticed Rua until with a shriek she lunged at Flowey, moving so fast she managed to catch him this time. Her teeth and claws tore through his vines and leaves, and suddenly I snapped out of my placid attention span. Like a Venus fly trap Flowey had enticed me, and I hadn't noticed the danger until Rua brought it to my attention.  
Flowey roared, spinning his bullets around to aim at Rua. My heart leapt and I sprung forward, Soul following as though attached to me by an invisible tether, as I crouched over my cat, sheltering her. "You IDIOT!" Flowey howled. "In this world, it's kill or be killed." Harsh, jarring laughter ripped through the air as his bullets surged down to my exposed soul. I closed my eyes, awaiting the end, when searing heat washed over my face... and went straight past me. A scream caused my eyes to snap open, seeing a flash of fire strike Flowey and casting him into the darkness. The bullets vanished as he did.  
"What a terrible creature, torturing a poor, innocent youth." A gentle voice broke up the horror, and I sat up to see a very tall figure hesitantly approach. My eyes widened as I realised she was not a human. Long, white fur ran down her broad body, her face was tipped in a muzzle and long floppy ears swung as she walked. Her eyes were red, but soft with kindness, a warm smile placating me.  
"Greetings, child, I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I come here every day to see if a human has fallen down, but you are the first in a long time. I can assure you, I mean you no harm. That flower was a vile creature which is in the minority of the monsters populating the Underground."  
As she spoke Rua rose, unharmed but for her pride. She shook out her ruffled fur, before padding forward to investigate Toriel. The large monster looked down, a look of surprised delight crossing her features. "Oh, what a delightful creature! Who is this?"  
I was immediately reassured by her kindness directed towards Rua, and the cat's lack of aggression towards Toriel. With a sniff, Rua turned and padded back to me, winding herself between my legs. "That's Rua, my cat. She, uh, fell down with me."  
"Oh poor thing! I can assure you, I will take good care of her alongside you! What is your name, if you don't mind me asking? I feel so rude for leaving this question for so long, please forgive me child!"  
"Frisk," I responded with a smile. "And no, it's fine!"

 

Toriel guided me through the Ruins, teaching me the ways of the puzzles, and begging me to show mercy to all monsters. "Please, child, have it in your heart to spare them. Many monsters can be won over by just a few words."  
I purchased a spider donut with the gold monsters had given me after I spared them, but opted to save it for later, a little wary of its ingredients. Rua had a lot more to learn about the art of 'mercy'. While the monsters didn't engage her in battle, focusing on me, after our first meeting with a froggit I learned I had to hold on to her, else she'd attack them as she did Flowey. But I realised there was less aggression towards them, and more primal hunting instinct, as well as her desire to protect me.

The emotional baggage came later. Toriel took me to her house after entrusting me with a cellphone so I can contact her. She had prepared a room for me, treating me with such humanity and kindness I nearly broke down. It had been so long since anyone had looked after me like she was. It had been so long since I had a mother figure in my life. It filled me with determination.  
Her butterscoth-cinnamon pie was delicious, and she packed up another slice for me to stow away in my bag next to the spider donut. I fell asleep with Rua curled up by my head, feeling more content that I had for a long time.  
The next day, however, I grew restless. Already the house felt small, especially considering there was no Internet. I paced back and forth, traversed through the Ruins, but each step I took in the increasingly-familiar territory just increased my realisation that I could not stay here forever.  
That night - I could only go off my bilogical clock, as there was no sun down here; I approached Toriel, nervously holding my backpack. She looked up, sharing a broad smile at me, her eyes burning with such excitement at my arrival I nearly turned away to accept my life here. But the sharp edges from the photo frames in my bag digging into my legs leant me the determination to progress. "Um, Tori..." she put her book down and looked at me expectantly. At one point she mentioned I could call her Mum, but the word still felt too raw for me. "Yes, my child?"  
I drew in a deep breath. "When can I go home?"  
She went dangerously still. "Home? But... this is your home now. I know it's not much, but I have books to read, and pie to eat, and I can teach you things! Did you know I've always wanted to be a teacher? Maybe that's not such a surprise... still."  
She was rambling, and I felt guilt eat away at me. "I mean the surface. When can I go back?" I pressed on. She looked down at the book on her lap, before rising.  
"Excuse me," she murmured. "I have something I need to do." She swiftly traversed past me, into the corridor. I was content to stay and wait for her return; maybe she just needed to a moment to collect herself, but Rua was filled with an urgency. She meowed at me, rushing to the doorway, then back to me, then back to the doorway. I knew better than to question her motives, so pulled my bag on my back and followed her.  
She led me down the stairs that led to what I had assumed to be the basement. Toriel marked it off as off-limits when I first arrived, and so I had steered clear of it. But Rua seemed desperate, charging down the corridor with an echoing meow. I hurried after her, eyes growing as I glimpsed Toriel up ahead. What was the goat-woman doing?

Toriel didn't turn as I approached, and I saw her facing a large door. "This serves as the exit to the Ruins, and entrance to the remainder of the Underground. I'm going to blow it up." Flames glimmered around her clenched hands as alarm bubbled up.  
"No!" I cry. "You can't! Please!"  
Her shoulders tensed, and for a moment I thought she was going to ignore me; but then she whirled around. "You want to leave so badly?" Her voice was icy, a sharp contrast to the honeyed tone she always used previously. "You'll die out there. They all die. They... he kills them. I won't let it happen again. I won't let another child's death be on my concious."  
I squared my shoulders, looking her in the eye. "I'm not a child. I'm eighteen. I will be fine; I will show them mercy as you showed me. I will be fine."  
She just laughed, shaking her head slowly. "Fine, you won't to leave so badly? Then prove you are strong enough!" Without warning my Soul was wrenched from my chest, and a blast of fire hurled in it.  
I cried out, leaping to the side, evading it just in time. Rua yowled, fur bushing up as she lunged at Toriel, uselessly scratching at the monster's massive feet. Toriel didn't even seem to notice, just continued lashing fire towards me. I continued dodging as best I could, but she was the strongest enemy I had encountered yet, and was tiring fast.  
"I won't fight you!" I cried. "I won't hurt you, Toriel!"  
Her attack increased, eyes flaming in the echo of her magic. A fireball brushed against my arm as I side-stepped to slow, and I groaned as burning pain spread across the bare skin.  
"I spare you," I gasped.  
She hurled fire at my head and I ducked, my hair signing. "Fight me!" She cried. "What are you proving this way?"  
This continued on, but I was becoming more and more tired, the bag on my back slowing me down. She struck me several more times, glancing off my arms, legs and Soul. I was all but screaming in pain from the burns, but never rose a hand against her. Rua on the other hand had clambered up the monster and was clawing at her face, leaving gorges despite my calls for the cat to leave her alone. Finally, when I was barely standing, staggering on my last legs of health, I looked up to Toriel. "I won't hurt you... mum."  
The monster stared back at me, but then her eyes softened. Fire was still cast from her, but its aim was wild and didn't go anywhere near me. I slumped to the ground, gazing at the scorched flesh.   
"My... child..." My Soul was sucked back into my chest, and the attacks ceased altogether. Rua leapt to the ground, rushing over to me the moment I collapsed, and Toriel soon followed. "Oh, my child, I am so sorry. I don't... I don't know what came over me. I never meant to hurt you. I am so sorry." Her hands danced above me uselessly, jerking in panic.  
I smiled, "it's fine. Just a few burns. I just need cold water." Toriel stood back.  
"Snow," she murmured. "The snow will help. Through this door will be all the cold water you require. I am so sorry I can not do more for you, my powers are destined for destruction... Can you stand, my child? Here, let me help." She didn't seem to notice the blood leaking from her own injuries Rua had inflicted. The cat hissed as the monster gently placed her hands around my waist and lifted me, but I shushed her with a murmur. "It was wrong of me to try keep you here, the Ruins get awful small after a while. You have a great life ahead of you... for the sake of humans and monsters, stay determined," she murmured. I shot her a puzzled look at her words, before echoing a farewell. She wrapped me in a huge, careful not to touch my injuries, before ushering me to the door. "This may be the last time I see you. Once you leave the door... please don't return. Or call. It will be too much for me to bare. Stay safe, and treat your injuries. Goodbye, my child."  
With that she left the way she came, not once looking back. I stood, swaying for a moment before grasping my waterbottle and gluping down the water, then splashing the remainder over my burns. I hissed at the sting, but was aware it was for the best. They weren't that bad; superficial... I hoped. The one on my left upper arm felt bad, and looked just as much so. A mangle of blood and charred skin... I tore my eyes away, stumbling forward. Snow would help.

And so began Rua and I's journey.


	2. Quite the furr-moil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I didn't expect to get any reads on my first day of posting this story, and I already have ten kudos? For me, that's amazing! Thank you all! I'm delighted you are already enjoying it!  
> This is my first proper attempt at a fan-fiction, so any help and advice would be greatly appreciated! x

I left the Ruins, Rua on my heels, exiting to the next stage of my journey. Through the door was another room, slightly lighter but empty. For a moment I thought I glimpsed a flash of gold disappearing into the ground, but it was gone before I could really take account of it. Regardless, I was in too much pain to take much note. I stumbled through, pausing only for a moment before another door, before pulling it open into an entirely different world. When Toriel said snow, I thought she meant a bit of snowfall. But I had emerged into a white land. I let out a laugh, taking a step forward before falling to my knees, pressing clumps of snow to my burns; hygiene be damned. Rua let out a disgusted hiss, retreating away from the frozen clumps. I let out a sigh of relief, the pain being soothed under the chill of the snow. I can't recall how long I stayed there, rubbing snow over my burns like a madwoman, but soon the chill caught up and I was shivering uncontrollably. I rummaged in my bag, pulling out my first aid kit and wrapping a bandage around the worst of the burns, a harsh mangle on my arm. It still felt horrible, the momentary relief the snow gave gone, and waves of pain pulsed through. If I were home, I would take it to seek medical attention.  
 _But you're not home,_ I reminded myself. _And you just have to keep moving forward._  
Despite the pain and continued shock, the sight of this winter wonderland filled me with determination. I stood, pulling my bag on my back, before holding my arms out for Rua who wouldn't dare stoop to a lowly level and stand on the snow. She leapt into my arms, climbing up to my shoulders and wrapping herself around my neck, a vibrating scarf. With a smile, I turned and trudged on. I didn't notice the flicker of light from the camera balanced on the rock camouflaged in snow tracking my movements.

I trekked through the snow, partly trying to remain on my feet and struggle through the pain of my severe burn, partly trying to shelter a disgruntled Rua from the falling snow, and partly lost in the beauty of my surroundings. I had never seen so much snow before, it scarcely snowed where I lived on the surface. Just having a couple flakes was the most I had come across. Unless you count hail, but that is a bitch.  
A large stick slashed across my path and I gazed down at it, entertaining the possibility of carrying it. But it was too bulky, and especially with my bunged arm, it would only slow me down. I stepped over it carefully, entertaining the possibility of returning later to claim it.  
But I had only traversed a couple more steps when Rua tensed around my neck, letting out a guttural growl. And then an echoing snap echoed through the forest, causing me to whirl. The big stick had cracked in two places, causes me to stare in disbelief. _What?_ I raised my eyes, scanning the now haunting surroundings. “Who’s there?” I called, Rua letting down a grumble. I paused, but didn’t want to linger. It was freezing, my arm was aching, growing worse and worse which each heartbeat, and a menacing chill was spreading over me that wasn’t only set from the cold. I turned, continuing on but walking a lot faster than before. Rua was on guard, ears pricked and looking about, and I relaxed slightly knowing she had my back.  
My steps faltered as I glimpsed large pillars ahead. Great wooden sticks burrowed into the ground, barring my way. I didn’t have a moment to examine them too closely though as Rua let out a warning growl, claws unsheathing against my shoulders. Moments after, loud footsteps echoed, crunching through the snow. I froze, stiffening as fear washed through me. Rua let out a loud hiss, sharing none of my fear.  
“H U M A N. DON’T YOU KNOW HOW TO GREET A NEW PAL? TURN AROUND AND SHAKE MY HAND.”  
I paused, mulling over his words. _What?_ I hesitated, but then figured that after Toriel, Flowey and an unusual ghost I encountered in the Ruins named Napstablook, this wasn’t too bizarre. Shaking hands was a good start to making friends, after all. Slowly, to Rua’s alarm, I turned around. Before me was a hooded figure who's top of its head reached my eye level, draped in a thick light blue coat with the hood pulled up over its face. It was holding out a gloved hand.  
Rua snarled, practically vibrating in anger as she tried to warn the monster off. The bad weather, Toriel’s attack, and the entire situation had put her in a foul and panicked mood.  
Slowly I reached out my hand, grasping the monster's. Abruptly a loud noise ripped through the air at alarming frequency, which caused Rua to finally snap. With a yowl she lunged at the figure, claws scrabbling over his hood in a frenzied attack.  
“what the fuck-“ a blue aura surrounded my cat, levitating her up and leaving her hanging, squirming and hissing in the air, as the monster regained composure. Its hood had fallen back, allowing me a nice view of… a skull. He’s a skeleton? I waited for fear to swamp me, but I was surprisingly calm.  
“Don’t you dare hurt her,” I snapped, holding my arms out for Rua. She struggled towards me and the skeleton stared at us warily for a moment, before the bubble around Rua snapped away. I snatched her out of the air and she clung to me, climbing back to her perch on my shoulders before spinning around and hissing at the offender.  
“you’re a human, right? that’s hilarious.” I had to admire the monster’s recovery. “i’m sans, sans the skeleton.” He tilted his head, and I paused to examine him. His skull was broad, and surprisingly animated. Small white dots floated in the black expanse of his eye sockets, fulfilling the use of pupils. _He’s not a human skeleton. He’s a monster, created through magic._ After a moment I realised I was staring, and a blush stained my cheeks.  
“I’m Frisk, and this is Rua. She’s not a human,” I added, in case he didn’t realise.  
He only raised a ridged brow. “really? wow, could've fooled me,” his voice was lathered in sarcasm which only served to deepen my blush. “but i’d pin her more as a beast than anything else. she sure had a bone to pick with me.”  
“She just got a fright,” I leapt to my cat’s defense. “She’s scared, and protective towards me. She didn’t mean any harm!”  
Sans raised his brow again. “really?” He brushed a hand against a shallow scratch running down his cheek. “no harm. got it.”  
I winced, biting my lip. Sans’s pupils locked onto the movement. “so, i’m actually supposed to be on watching for humans right now… but i don’t really care about capturing anybody,” he added as I tensed up. “my brother papyrus however is a human-hunting fanatic.” He paused, looking behind me. “actually, i think that’s him coming now. quick, through this gate. yeah, he made the bars too wide to actually stop anybody,” he chuckled lightly, before spinning me around and hurrying me through. Rua snarled at him, her growl a constant rumble. He shot her an unimpressed look. “you may want to shut the beast up if you don’t want to be caught. here, hide behind that rock. i’ll distract him.” His voice was relatively monotone, reminding me of an actor who had gone through their scripted lines too many times.  
Regardless, I hurried behind the rock, pulling Rua in my arms to hush her protests. Just in time, too, as another figure entered the scene. A tall skeleton, different to Sans in many ways. His build was entirely different, a lot slender, and his jaw unhinged. He oozed confidence, and was clad in red with a scarf waving behind him to mimic a cape. His voice was loud, a constant shout, and I listened as he berated Sans for his laziness. Sans didn’t seemed bothered, merely brushed them off with puns that sent me in fits of giggles. But my laughter gradually died off as the pain from my arm increased. A headache had been burning at the back of my mind, and now it surged to the forefront, causing me to double over with a hiss. Rua mewled in alarm, pressing against me. The burn on my arm was throbbing, sending waves of nauseating agony throughout me. I barely noticed when Papyrus left, and had to give myself several moments to collect myself. _Come on, Frisk,_ I mentally motivated myself. _You have to keep moving forward._  
I rose with a low groan, clutching my bandaged arm and staggering out from the rock. Sans was still standing there, waiting, and his eyes flickered over to me. “you alright?” He called. “you look a little _rattled_.” I waved a hand, gesturing vaguely at my arm while nodding blankly.  
“Yeah, just a bit… hurt. I’m okay,” my words slurred slightly and I could tell he wasn’t buying it. But I didn’t want pity, didn’t want help, so swiftly walked away before he could respond, Rua’s glare fixed on him from her perch on my shoulders warding off any attempt at following me.

 

The pain only increased over time, until soon I was a stumbling husk, near blinded by the waves of pain rolling out of my burn and migraine. After fleeing from multiple monsters, unable to consult the thoughts that would allow them to spare me, I heard a loud voice from up ahead.  
I winced as it cut through my mind, feeling a wave of despair flush over me. Oh no, I can’t face Sans’ brother now! He’ll end me in this state.  
But I had no choice but to stumble on until the two brothers came into view, seemingly in an argument. I tripped over a large rock I hadn’t noticed in my delirious state, which snapped their attention to me. The taller brother froze, unable to tear his slitted eye sockets from me. He gaped for a moment, before crying out; “SANS? IS THAT… A HUMAN?” I flinched at his resounding shout, and Sans eyed me with caution.  
“no. that’s a rock.” I took me a moment to register he was referring to the stone I had just tripped over, but Papyrus was a more slow on the uptake. “OH… OKAY.” He paused, staring straight at me, before hissing to Sans in a loud whisper; _“WHAT ABOUT IN FRONT OF THE ROCK? IS THAT A HUMAN?”_  
 _“yes,”_ Sans whispered back, looking faintly amused.  
Instantly Papyrus snapped to attention, bringing his arm up and narrowing his eyes to pose proudly. “HUMAN! I AM TO CAPTURE YOU AND TAKE YOU TO THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET EVERYTHING I ALWAYS DREAMED OF! ...” He continued on, but my eyes were wavering in and out of focus, and his voice faded out to an incoherent mumble. Eventually he turned and strutted away, but I scarcely noticed. I swayed on my feet, frowning as sharp degrees of pain took hold of my senses. I didn’t notice Sans approach, didn’t see his eyes grow black with worry, as with a lash of writhing agony from my arm, I collapsed into the snow, falling into a world of empty darkness.

 

 **Sans POV (third person)**

In the space of such a short amount of time, so much had changed. This human, and the angry little beast she carried with her, had done something Sans had figured to be impossible. Something he had given up long ago, when the resets drained every ounce of ambition and determination from his blood.  
She had made him curious.

¬And when Sans was curious, he had to put it to rest. His old scientist mind was rusty with disuse, but it wasn’t gone just yet. He had heard the door to the Ruins open and slam shut, a noise that hadn’t echoed through the Underground in a very long time, and watched as she emerged. She dropped to the snow, throwing it, pressing it on her. Some sort of ritual? He wasn’t sure, humans were very strange. But she was happy, that he could tell. And for some reason, seeing her smile and hearing her laugh ring through the dull forest, had made his Soul sing in response. She was bold, trekking through with a purpose in her step. She took his offered hand, and spoke to him as an equal. The little beast she called Rua he wasn’t nearly so fond of, but he was grudgingly impressed by the tiny creature’s courage and spirit.  
Sans was wary of the human, that much was true. But through a brief glance he could tell she had no dust in her hands, no murder in her eyes. So he knew he could uphold his promise to the lady behind the door.  
But he promised to himself he wouldn’t get attached. She was older than the others who fell before her, but that didn’t mean she was going to make it out of here. She didn’t even have a weapon, unless you count Rua. She was like nothing he’d encountered before. _But she will die, like everyone before her. Whether at Undyne’s hands or Asgore’s, her Soul will be taken to free the monsters._  
So why does that make me sad? Sans wondered briefly, tuning out Pap’s ‘motivational’ speech on eliminating laziness.  
Finally, she emerged again, and he noticed right away something was off. Her eyes were blank, staring ahead without focusing on anything. She was swaying on her feet, and her face so pale it could pass for a skull. She didn’t respond to Papyrus’s excitement, seemingly dead to the world. When Papyrus finally raced ahead to consult his puzzles, Sans swiftly approached the human. _I'm not getting attached, I just... upholding my promise to the lady. That's it._ Sans wasn't sure why he was justifying his concern to himself.  
She didn’t react to him, and as he stood before her her eyes rolled up into her head in sync with her collapse, face-planting in the snow. Rua leapt off with a strangled cry, then immediately rushed to her fallen friend. Sans froze, shock eating away at him. shit. this hasn’t happened before.  
It was then he realised the dark patches littering her arms and neck weren’t part of her skin, but damage inflicted to drain her health.  
He leaned down, wrapping his arms around her waist and awkwardly wrangling her up. She was slightly taller than him, and flopped over his shoulder in dead weight. The little beast let out a mangled screech and launched itself at Sans’s arm, tearing through the jacket with vicious claws. He winced, shaking, but the creature utterly shredded his precious jacket. “stop that you little shit! i’m trying to help her!”  
He worriedly cast his eyes over the human, before making a decision. _i’m sure papyrus won’t mind if we miss a few puzzles._  
The beast found his arm and raked her claws down it, making Sans flinch in fear, well aware of his 1hp. He stepped forward, holding the girl tighter to him as he cut his way a doorway through the void. _this will teach you, you little brat,_ he thought to the horrid creature attached to his arm.

Sans emerged in his living room, and after a pause gently placed Frisk on the couch. Rua slid off his arm as he did so, and he allowed himself a smug moment as he saw how the beast had grown twice its size, fur completely bushed up, and frozen in place with eyes wide open and staring. Leaving the traumatized creature to its day-mares, he directed his attention back to Frisk. Concern jolted through him as he saw her state; water was peppered across her forehead and upper lip – humans can produce water? Interesting. She was shivering violently, but when he brushed his phalanges over her forehead he flinched at her burning temperature. He was at a loss; how does he treat her? Humans were entirely atomically different to monsters, let alone a skeleton. But as he gazed down at her, he knew he couldn’t just leave her to her failing immune system.  
He directly his attention to the bandage wrapped around her arm; it had slipped slightly and was soaked through from the snowfall. Gently he pulled it free, and let out a low hiss when it revealed its prize. Her upper arm was stripped of skin, leaving an angry, blistering red mess contorting the surface. Peeling skin was black and stiff; the entire thing was awful.  
_did you get hit with a goddamn fireball or something?_ Sans wondered. But he had an idea.  
He rushed into the kitchen, throwing the kettle on boil and grabbing a packet of tea Papyrus stores. _Golden Flower tea – awash with healing qualities!_ Possibly the only good thing the king had brought to the land.  
When the kettle was at a boil he poured a cup of tea, before carefully making his way back to the couch. Rua was still crouched, looking blankly into space and probably recounting all her sins, and Frisk was as still and silent as before. Sans paused, hovering over her with the cup of tea. He couldn’t pour it down her throat unless he wanted her to drown, so with a mental apology for Papyrus who would inevitably clean up the mess, he tipped the infused tea on her arm.  
Almost immediately the healing magic in the substance soaked into her skin, while the liquid of the tea splashed everywhere.

Now, there was nothing left to do but wait. Sans wasn’t sure if it would work on humans, but surely healing magic would impact anything with a Soul?  
He sent a text to his brother, not wanting the poor skeleton to wait at the first puzzle for too long, before looking back at the human.  
A bag was propped against the couch, thrown there when Sans placed her down. He hesitated, before grabbing it. Maybe inside would show him something of what the human was like… she was unconscious on his couch; he had to make sure she was trustworthy!... and, if he’d ever admit to himself, he was also curious about the girl herself.  
He sat down on the arm-rest at the end of the couch, opening the bag and pulling out a picture frame. It was badly cracked and damaged, probably from when she fell down here, but still able to show off the picture inside.  
It was another human, who looked older than Frisk. Sans could see similarities in their facial structure; but this one’s skin was wrinkled, and her hair yellow as opposed to the dark red of Frisk’s.  
Disinterested, he picked up the next; and was instantly captivated. A line of humans spread across the photo, but what caught his eye was the background. The sky was a vivid glory of red, gold and orange. A great expanse of water reflected the colours in a darker shade, giving a scenery of unparalleled beauty. _so this is what the surface is like… wow._ Sans had been told the sky was blue, but he much preferred this. To say it was beautiful would be an understatement.  
After staring wide-eyed at it for several long moments, he gently placed it on top of the other.  
The beast, apparently now recovered, shot him a venomous glare before strutting up and curling near Frisk’s head, never taking her furious eyes off him. Sans shot her an equally dark look, before turning his attention back to the bag.  
A worn black leather book was set ontop of a container, inside of which contained a slice of pie and a donut. _probably from one of muffet’s many bake sales…_  
Sans picked up the book, oddly careful. He ran a hand against the cover, the leather now soft with use and age, before pulling off the strap holding it together and opening to the first page. A great breach of privacy, he was aware, but she was in his house. He wanted to ensure she wasn’t a psychopath, preferably before his brother came home.  
 _Hello! My name is Frisk! If I haven’t given you permission to read this then I must ask for you to put it back – now. Unless you’re from the future, in which case it’s okay!_ Sans chuckled lightly.  
It continued on to state information about Frisk – her birthday (10th of June), her favourite animals (orca, wolf, cat, and harpy eagle), and her favourite books, movies and activities. It also stated the purpose of the book; to record moments in her life that she found significant.  
The next page was titled “Bucket List”. Sans frowned, why would anyone want a list of buckets? He flicked quickly through it; _Swim with sharks, sleep under the stars, publish a book, sky dive…_  
_Odd names for buckets,_ Sans frowned.  
The next page was titled: It's Showtime! It was about a concert they went to; and while Sans could pick up a sense of excitement from the page, the words themselves made little sense. Mosh pit? Twenty One Pilots? Car Radio – _what?_  
He flicked through them, getting a sense of Frisk’s younger, enthusiastic self.  
He stopped on a page with a cat doodle at the top, and titled “Respite”. _Ah, the villain origin story,_ Sans mused.  
But as he read, his disdain swept away. Written on the page was a tale about a starving and neglected whelp of a cat, not the terrible spitfire he knew. _I brought her home – I couldn’t just leave her to die! – but_ he _was there._ Sans had read that several times now; _he,_ always in italics, never named. But every entry mentioning him also spoke of pain, and fear, and abuse. Already Sans rooted a resentment for the unknown figure.  
_He screamed at me, and tried to get to Rua. I hid her in my room, but he dragged me out and questioned me on where she was. When I wouldn’t tell him he hit me. He wouldn’t stop until my mum came and told him off, and so he hit her as well. I crawled into my room, crying, and Rua was my comfort. I wish I could help my mum – I can hear them shouting at each other – but I’m scared. But I’ll keep Rua safe. If I must fail at everything I do, let this be my one success._  
Sans looked up, feeling solemn. He looked over at Rua who was steadily watching him, and he dipped his head. “It’s harder to hate you when you have a beginning like that. If this human loves you so much, maybe you’re not that bad,” he murmured. The beast didn’t respond – he hadn’t expected it to – but it blinked slowly. Sans had a theory it could understand what being said; it had a great intelligence in its vivid eyes.  
He flicked through the pages more, but as Frisk aged and time progressed, they gradually picked up a sadder tone.  
Finally he came to rest at a page in gentle scrawl. It was titled: An ending.  
_We are born alone, and we die alone. We are infinitely, utterly alone in the end.  
But that is not always so. There is a time, whether for a moment or an infinite, that we are not alone. Where our life extends to merge with another. A time of love, which is the most intimate, incredible thing, and is incomparable on many levels.  
And when you’re in love, you know you’re in love. When you’re happy, you **know.** Love units people beyond measure and is purely the most incredible and destructive thing life has to offer.  
When you’re in love, it’s… indescribable. No words could hope to fathom the feeling of true love. It warms your life, your very being; it gives you purpose, something to look to, something to live for. It creates a life of its own. It is not restricted to romance, but extends to anyone who makes you feel less alone. Your friends, places of meaning… family.  
And when that one you love is gone.... that may be the greatest pain to ever befall someone. An emptiness; hollow and damaging beyond belief fills the void that was once consumed by passion. Your warmth is gone; a chill pulls your joy from your soul. It is a grief that demands to control you, take you and ruin you; it is an emptiness that leaves you completely devoid of anything. Your purpose is gone, your life that you created and embraced is gone. You are alone again.  
The only thing you have left is the hole in your life in the shape of the one you lost; no one else can fit it.  
Time is a blessing, a healer, but also a curse. Time stitches up your hole, covers it with bandages and makes you believe everything is okay. But it’s not okay. The slightest nudge can send you off the edge, falling into the oblivion of grief and loneliness; it consumes you, taking all you have and replacing it with a chill._

_You don’t want to move on. Because even though it hurts, so much, the pain is the only thing you have left to hold of your loved one. The agony burning inside you, setting alight all you once had, is all you have left to hold of them. Each day is worse than the last, but you don’t want to let go of the flame, even though is scorches your hand. You don’t want to let go of them._

_Love is powerful, dangerous, incredible, and when done right; gives the impression that anything is possible. If you’re in love, cherish each and every moment you have with that being. Let them know how you feel every moment you have; because one day you won’t be able to tell them. There will come a day when you’ll have to have your last touch, your last word, your last sight of them alive. There’ll come a day when goodbye is inevitable; and it feels like the most incredibly painful, hardest thing you’ll ever have to do… but then comes the next day. And love shows it’s ugly side, it’s destructive side, the side that makes you want to scream and cry because no words can describe the agony you feel._

_Love is perfect, and it is horrible. In the end we are all alone; but just hope to the infinite above you never have to live a day without the one you love. You never have to live a life empty of their presence. You never have to say goodbye, and burn in the fires of pain and grief afterwards._

_If I knew she were to die tomorrow, I would take my life today, so I never have to see a world without her.  
Goodbye mother._

Sans put the book down, not needing to read anymore. He quietly packed the things back up before looking across at Frisk, seeing her with entirely new eyes.  
 _Maybe I can afford to get attached, just to this one._


	3. Paws-itivley unique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help I'm running out of cat puns for my chapter titles, this is a serious cat-astrophe.  
> (I'm serious pls help guys).

A low groan resounded in my head, and after a moment I realized it was my own. My eyes flickered open, squinting at the sharp pierces of light that stabbed into my skull. I sat up, disorientated, and paused to allow my head to clear. But I didn’t get much peace to recover as abruptly the breath was squeezed from my lungs as strong constrictions wrapped themselves around my chest. I couldn’t do anything but wheeze as I was lifted from the couch, pressed against a hard surface. “HUMAN! YOU HAVE AWOKEN! AT LAST, I WAS BEGINNING TO GET WORRIED! IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU WELL AGAIN.”

“Uhh…” I gurgled, drawing in a breath when I was lowered with surprising gentleness to the ground and the vices around me withdrew. Papyrus, the skeleton I had encountered earlier, towering over me with a large grin. _Did I miss something? What’s going on?_ “Erm, thank you. It’s good to see you?”

“OF COURSE IT’S GOOD TO SEE ME. I’M SURE THERE’S NO ONE ELSE YOU’D RATHER WAKE UP TO.” Papyrus paused, then brightened even further. “I WILL MAKE MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI TO CELEBRATE YOUR RECOVERY! NEH HEH!” As swiftly as he came across me he was gone, racing into another room. I didn’t get a moment of solitary though, as Rua was clambering up my knees, her meows mimicking fire alarms as she desperately clawed her way closer to my face. I winced, leaning down and pulling her into my arms, murmuring _it’s okay,_ as she rubbed her head frantically against mine, as though trying to recover the moment she had lost with me. Finally the cat calmed down enough to settle around my shoulders, pressed tightly against my neck and tense as a taut rope. _What in the world happened? And where am I?_  
The questions piled back into my head as I turned slowly, examining my surroundings. Purple carpet with blue squiggles – or was it blue with purple squiggles? – gave the house an interesting persona. The walls were a burgundy colour, a tone I could only tolerate at most. Around me was a contrasting green couch, table with a rock on a plate, television, another small table with a book set upon, and a stairway leading to a second level. The owner of this house had quite a questionable aesthetic I had to admit.

A low clearing of the throat diverted my attention to the stairway where, seemingly out of nowhere, Sans stood. “you look pretty _capitate_ d.”  
I blinked at him, my brain slow in recovery. “That’s a bone, isn’t it?” I paused, before it clicked. “Oh my god.”  
I didn’t think it possible, but Sans’ smile grew. “sorry, didn’t mean to rib you the wrong way.”  
I shook my head. “I just woke up, I’m not emotionally ready for this.”  
“oh come on, don’t be so malleus.”  
Rua’s growl silenced him. Apparently she couldn’t stand our banter any greater than I could stand Sans’ puns.  
“Can I ask what I’m doing here? And what happened?” I asked Sans, taking on a more serious note.  
Sans, however, was still reveling in amusement. “i don’t know, _can_ you?”  
My glare silenced him and he let out a sigh. “you passed out in the snow, due to your injury. i don’t want you getting chilled to the bone so i brought you to pap’s and i’s house.”  
I ignored his sneaky pun by examining my arms in bewilderment; where had all my bruises and burns gone? While many had been faint and healing, no way could they have been erased from my skin in such a short period of time.  
“What?” Was the incredible response I had to my remarkable healing. “How?”  
Sans shrugged; “magic. hey, i’m being serious!” He added at my look.  
I swayed, feeling a touch overwhelmed, when Papyrus barreled back into the room, three plates of spaghetti balanced fleetingly in his arms. “DINNER IS SERVED.”  
Sans walked over to the table, not looking at me as he passed. After a pause I followed, Rua leaping off my shoulders to stand her own ground. “bone appetite,” Sans winked as we sat around the rock placed in the center. Papyrus groaned, snapping at Sans, which only amused the shorter skeleton even more.

I thanked Papyrus for the meal, grateful for his hospitality, but eyed it suspiciously. There were frozen clumps scattered throughout, while the other half looked positively drowned. However after a moment of suspiciously eyeing the dish up I brought a forkful to my mouth when my hunger overcame my sense. I almost gagged, the flavor tasteless but distinctly foul, and the texture something that made me recoil. But under Papyrus’s overeager eyes, and Sans extremely amused ones, I managed to thickly swallow it down and force a smile. “It’s great,” I choked out. Papyrus looked like he might faint from delight there and then, his face splitting into an awed grin.  
“WOWIE, YOU REALLY THINK SO? I’VE BEEN HAVING COOKING LESSONS AND SPAGHETTI IS MY FAVOURITE DISH – I AM HONOURED YOU LOVE IT SO MUCH! I CAN MAKE MORE FOR DESSERT IF YOU WISH?”  
I shook my head a touch too quickly; “oh no, I’m actually not that hungry. I had a… filling sleep. I honestly don’t know if I’ll even be able to finish this plate!” Sans chuckled, fully aware of my implication, and I shot him a mock glare. When Papyrus turned his attention to his own dish I carefully pushed some spaghetti onto the floor for Rua who was sniffing around my feet hopefully. She took one glance at the food and curled her lip, turning her back on it.  
Sans’ plate was suspiciously empty, even though I hadn’t seen him take a single bite. Which reminded me; how did they consume food? They had no organs that I could see, no way to process the food and store it…  
 _Don’t ask questions that’ll give you a headache,_ I decided.

After an especially long, half-choked down meal, I managed to excuse myself. I had no clue what to do with myself aside from follow my little motto; keep moving forward. But when I tried to take my leave, Papyrus wasn’t having any of it.  
“HUMAN! WHAT KIND OF HOST DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? YOU WERE JUST INJURED, AND NIGHT HAS BEFALLEN, YOU MUST STAY HERE UNTIL YOU HAVE FULLY RECOVERED! I’M SORRY I CAN OFFER YOU NO MORE THAN MY COUCH, BUT IT IS SHELTER IN THE FINEST HOUSE IN SNOWDIN!” He paused, before lowering his voice slightly. “PLEASE STAY, HUMAN. I WOULD FEEL SO GUILTY IF YOU WERE ALONE OUT THERE IN THE COLD AT NIGHT. I WANT YOU TO BE SAFE.”  
I wasn’t exactly sure how the day-and-night cycle worked in the Underground, considering how there was no sun or moon, but the light outside had dimmed quite a bit. Was magic controlling the atmosphere? That would explain the snow as well. I looked at Papyrus’s fallen face, and felt my resistance crumble. “I would love to spend the night here,” I smiled. The skeleton’s mood picked right up, and with a shout of joy he shot away to fetch blankets. I turned to see Sans halfway up the staircase. He looked over at me, then gave a slow wink. “sleep well. don’t let the frost bite.”

 

I woke to find that the frost had indeed bitten. It was dark, and much earlier than my usual wakeup time, but it was near impossible to sleep in this temperature. It wasn’t an _oh, it’s a bit chilly out;_ more of an _okay, who shoved me into a fridge and shut the door?_  
I was suddenly very grateful for the over-excessive amount of blankets Papyrus presented me with, and picked up the large pile from the floor next me, layering myself in an attempt to trap some warmth.  
After unsuccessful burrowing, I heard a door open and close, and Papyrus bound down the stairs. He stopped when he saw me, face lighting up. “WOWIE, HUMAN YOU’RE AWAKE! IT’S NICE TO SEE SOMEONE ELSE HAS AN APPRECIATION FOR THE EARLY HOURS. SANS IS SUCH A LAZY BONES AND DOESN’T GET UP UNTIL THE LIGHT DOES!”  
I had to laugh, “actually, Papyrus, it was too cold for me to sleep. Normally I wake up later on.”  
Papyrus looked thoughtful, lifting his head. “YOU ARE RIGHT; IT IS QUITE CHILLY. NORMALLY I DO NOT NOTICE THE COLD BUT IT HAS GREATLY INCREASED TODAY.” Before I could stop him he strode over to the door, wrenching it open and being almost blasted back by the driving wind and snow that surged in, bringing with it more of the dreaded cold. With remarkable strength Papyrus managed to push the door shut, then leaned against it as though worried it’ll fall open.  
“Must be a blizzard,” I commented dryly, but Papyrus looked confused.  
“THIS HASN’T HAPPENED BEFORE, AND I DO NOT KNOW WHAT A BLIZZARD IS. BUT IT SOUND SCIENCEY; I’LL GO WAKE SANS. HE LOVES THAT KIND OF STUFF.” And then the skeleton was rushing up the stairs, leaving me confused. How has a blizzard not occurred before in a place called _Snowdin?_

Rua awoke, grumbling and in an even fouler mood. She must be hungry; and the cold won’t be doing her any favours. I was in the midst of promising to find her some food when Papyrus re-emerged, Sans a moment later. He visibly shivered, and shoved his hands into his thick jacket’s pockets. “who left the fridge open?” He muttered.  
“THE HUMAN SAID IT’S A BLIZZARD. ISN’T THIS EXCITING? UNDYNE WOULD HATE SNOWDIN EVEN MORE NOW…”  
“a blizzard? i thought the little beast’s cold heart was what chilled the room,” he cast a wayward glance at Rua, who wrinkled her nose in distaste. But the smaller skeleton’s pupils brightened, and he walked over to the window behind the couch, pulling back the curtain. We were granted a view of a furious flurry of white, lashing against the window and blocking out the sky. The snow danced in intense patterns, falling so thickly it was hard to differentiate it from the rising ground. “wow. that’s a lot of snow,” was Sans’ reaction to the spectacle. “looks like we’re really _snowdin.”_  
“SANS IF YOU MAKE ONE MORE PUN WHILST I AM STUCK IN THIS HOUSE WITH YOU THEN I WILL EJECT YOU OUT OF THAT WINDOW.” I couldn’t stifle my laugh at Papyrus’s response.  
Sans winked at me with a sly look; “chill out, bro. it’s snow problem.”  
Papyrus let out a shriek before storming up to his room, claiming he was going to play with his action figures. Sans turned more serious when he left, looking back out the window. “we’ve never had a storm before, though. our weather is constant, predictable. this is entirely new.” He looked at me with an almost accusing look, as though I was causing the blizzard. I lifted my hands, miming a mask of innocence.  
“Hey, don’t look at me like that! I hate the cold as much as you do.”  
Sans sighed, “i’m gonna call alphys. maybe she knows what’s going on.” He turned to head back to his room, before shooting over his shoulder with a wink; “stay cool down here.”  
“I swear to god Sans, if you don’t stop I’m going to throw you out of that window before Papyrus gets a chance to.”  
He only chuckled, before leaving to call whoever it was he mentioned. _Undyne, Alphys… strange names. Though I really shouldn’t be surprised, I’m staying with two skeletons named after fonts._  
With nothing else to do, I opted to write in my journal. Whether I made it out of the Underground or not, I wanted a record of my adventures down here. They were truly significant.

Later Papyrus came down, and I offered to teach him how to cook meals from the surface. In the process I found a half-eaten fish at the back of their fridge. At Papyrus’s permission I gave it to Rua, who demolished it in a few quick, hungry bites.  
By the end of the day we had made slightly burnt cookies – a much better production from the black dust that was Papyrus’s first attempt – whoever taught him to cook seemed to have an affliction for intense mixing and high oven temperatures.  
We also made lasagna for dinner, a sad comparison to a chef’s work, but it wasn’t like the skeleton brothers had anything to compare it to.  
Sans emerged, looking genuinely surprised at being served edible dishes, and I saw him actually eat several mouthfuls of the lasagna – _don’t ask what happens to it,_ I reminded myself; and he also claimed a mild obsession for the cookies.

That evening Papyrus tried to introduce me to a television star named Mettaton. I noticed Sans frown at the mention of the figure, but dutifully sat down next to me on the couch. Unfortunately, the storm must be messing with the TV’s signal, as it only expressed lovely images of static and screeching noises. When Papyrus’s mood dimmed Sans offered to fix the TV; and a couple moments later, although Sans hadn’t even moved, the screen cleared up to show a large metal box balanced precariously on a single wheel shoot around on the screen.

I looked at Sans to ask how he did it, and recoiled in shock when I saw one of his eyes burning with a blue pupil. He looked at me, and my heart pounded when I saw his other eye was void of anything but blackness. “Wh… what?” I managed to stammer out, slowly getting over my initial surprise.  
He closed his black eye in a wink; “magic.”  
That was the second time he had mentioned the word. “What is magic? How does it work?”  
Papyrus started at my question, ripping his attention from the TV to face me; “WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT IS MAGIC?”  
I shrugged; “exactly that. I’ve heard of it of course; but on the surface it’s just… a myth. Not real.”  
Sans looked curious, “Magic is a byproduct of our Soul, which is an accumulation of our very being. Our bodies are formed around our Soul, and magic is a variable of which our Soul expresses itself through. The type of magic we have, and what we are as monsters, are a result of our Soul. It’s unique to everyone.”  
“Does that mean everyone who has a Soul has magic?” I asked, curious.  
Sans shrugged; “dunno. i know the humans used to have magic – after all, you won the war and sealed us underground – but it’s interesting you’ve forgotten it as anything but fiction. do humans know about souls?”  
I shook my head, then paused and nodded. “In a way… it’s complicated. Some people believe in souls, some people don’t. And there’s mixed opinions on what a soul is, or does. It depends on your personal belief and upbringing, really. There’s been no evidence that we’ve found to determine an actual answer.”  
“WOWIE. SO YOU CAN’T SEE SOULS? WE CAN BRING A SOUL OUT TO FIGHT. AND SANS CAN SEE SOULS AND MAKE JUDGEMENTS ON THEM.”  
“right, that’s enough, bro.” Sans glanced at me; “what else is the surface like? What are humans like?”  
I paused, trying to find appropriate words. “Um… it’s all so diverse and complicated, really. Everyone’s so different. The surface is really divided. Humans kind of split themselves up depending on their culture, beliefs, race… we have things called countries, which are different places around the world which have humans. Each country has a system of control; a government. The government runs the country and makes all the decisions about everything, and there’s heaps of different types of ways to run the country; like communism, democracy, monarchy, capitalism, dictatorship… some are really bad and damaging for the country, others are alright. Not many people like their governments, though. Humans themselves are… I can’t really say. There are some very horrible human beings who slander and slaughter, control and blow things up. There are good humans who are heroes, and stand up against those people. There’s so many different cultures, so many religions. I really can’t say it all, there’s too much to be generalized.”  
I was watching Sans as I talked; I couldn’t help it, he looked so… interesting. His face was scrunched slightly, processing everything I said. I realised then he was a lot smarter than I had taken him into account for. His pupils were bright, interested, and his smile seemed a lot more relaxed. This was a Sans I could identify as being himself in this moment.

Papyrus and Sans blasted me with questions; and at some point the TV was turned off, no longer of interest. Sans was curious about the different cultures, beliefs and education, and expressed a great interest in astronomy. Papyrus was eager to learn about the surface foods, activities, sports and celebrations. Both were confused over Halloween, and fascinated by folklore. I was just getting started on World War I when Papyrus yawned and we were all made aware of how late it had gotten. The storm was still raging, and it was as cold as ever. Even Papyrus was shivering, though he tried to hide it.

“HUMAN,” the tall skeleton stood up. “IT IS MY BEDTIME, BUT I CANNOT REST KNOWING YOU WILL BE FREEZING DOWN HERE ON THE COUCH.”  
I shot him a puzzled look, as of which Sans amended. “our rooms are a lot warmer; got heaters – we didn’t even notice the blizzard this morning. the living room’s always been the coldest place in the house.”  
Papyrus nodded; “IT IS NOT FAIR TO CONFINE YOU TO A FROZEN NIGHT DOWN HERE. UNDER NORMAL CIRCUMSTANCES I WOULD INVITE YOU TO SLEEP IN MY ROOM – MY RUG IS VERY SOFT – BUT I HAVE SET UP ALL MY ACTION FIGURES AND THERE IS UNFORTUNATELY NO ROOM.” He paused, “I’M SORRY. I’M NOT ENTIRELY SURE WHY I EVEN BROACHED THE SUBJECT AS I CANNOT PROVIDE A SOLUTION. PLEASE FORGIVE ME, HUMAN.”  
I was frowning in confusion, but he looked so lost I felt my heart give out to him. “It’s fine, Rua and I will manage down here. You left us with plenty of blankets. Allowing us to stay in your house for the second night in a row is more than I could even ask for, there’s nothing to be sorry for!”  
Papyrus’s eyes narrowed. “NONSENSE, HUMAN. WHAT KIND OF HOST WOULD I BE IF YOU FROZE WHILST ENDURING YOUR STAY?” Sans shifted, and Papyrus whirled to him, eyes widening. “OF COURSE! WHY HADN’T THE GREAT PAPYRUS THOUGHT OF IT BEFORE? SANS’ ROOM IS VERY MESSY, BUT THERE IS SURELY ENOUGH SPACE FOR YOU.”  
I coughed, suddenly acutely aware of Sans next to me. “No, it’s honestly fine…”  
“STOP SAYING THAT. SANS, YOU WON’T MIND WOULD YOU? IT WOULD GIVE YOU A GOOD EXCUSE TO STOP YOUR TRASH TORNADO.”  
“ _self-sustaining_ trash tornado. and, uh, no, i don’t mind…” was it just me, or was his voice more strained than usual? _Oh, god, Frisk. Don’t read into it more than you have to._  
“VERY WELL, I AM GLAD WE FOUND A SOLUTION. HUMAN, ENSURE TO GET LOTS OF REST; TOMORROW YOU MUST SHOW ME HOW TO MAKE THIS ‘SUSHI’ YOU SPOKE OF. SANS, MY BEDTIME STORY, PLEASE.”  
Sans nodded, rising up from the couch and glancing over at me. “uh, feel free to set yourself up in my room. it’s at the end of the hall.” Then Papyrus dragged him up the stairs, leaving me alone with Rua. I picked up the discarded blankets, then my backpack.  
“Please don’t try to kill him during the night,” I asked my cat, scooping her up. She shot me an innocent look as though to say, _who, me? Never!_

The door to Sans’ room was unlocked, and after a small investigation I found the light switch. It was somehow connected to a lamp on the far side of the room, which clicked on to reveal… something both extraordinarily average, but also a place that raises a lot of questions. _Is that a cabbage on his bed? And, wow… Papyrus wasn’t kidding about the trash tornado._ In the corner of the room was a small, legitimate tornado, built up of spinning pieces of garbage. In the middle of the room was a treadmill – what purpose it served I couldn’t guess; Sans didn’t exactly seem like the guy to engage in midnight exercise. In the other corner of the room was a pile of socks; and that was all there really was. The carpet was the same as the rest of the house, as was the colour of the walls.  
“like what you see?” I jumped as Sans’ voice behind me, having not heard him approach.  
“It sure is something,” I laughed, moving forward to give him room to enter. He awkwardly shuffled past, looking almost self-conscious. He picked up the cabbage and tossed it into the tornado, where it was immediately swept up.  
“sorry, i wasn’t exactly expecting visitors in here.”  
I backed up, “I’m sorry! I honestly don’t mind sleeping on the couch, I can go back there if it’s a problem.”  
“no! please, stay here. you can put your stuff wherever you want, i’m sorry all I can offer is a floor.” After a pause he suddenly flung out his hand, and the treadmill slid across the room to bang against the wall. I jumped at the sound, and he spread his hands; “have your pick of the ground.”  
I laughed, relaxing slightly. “Thank you kindly sir.” I stepped forward and dumped the blankets near his bed, bundling one up as a makeshift pillow. I had no pajamas, but Papyrus promised to lend me clothes tomorrow so I could wash my current ones. Sans and I slid into our beds, and with a snap of the skeleton’s fingers the room lapsed into silent darkness. But it felt buzzing with energy, and I shifted around, unable to get comfortable, unable to summon sleep, even with Rua curled up soundly by my head.  
Finally, Sans broke up the dark. “do you know much about the stars?” he whispered.  
I smiled, though he couldn’t see. “The stars are possibly one of the things I miss most about the surface. The scenery at night… it’s indescribable. One of the true phenomenon’s in this world.”  
There was a moment of silence, then Sans said; “tell me about them.”  
I rolled over so I was more comfortable. “When I was younger, my mother and I were obsessed with the sky at night. It was hard to sleep knowing the stars were out, so we used to sneak out and lie on our lawn and stare up at the night sky. The stars… it’s as if every time you gaze at them, _properly_ look at them, it’s as if a door opens. A door to realization, to existention. You really how utterly… small and insignificant you are, and how vast and infinite this universe really is. You could be anyone, anywhere… but under the stars, you’re all the same. You’re the same person you’ve been your whole life; you’re a child, glimpsing the night sky through the curtains; you’re ten years old, stargazing with your mother, you’re a teenager, looking at them out from a hospital window… We’re all looking up at the same stars, we always have. They never change, they have no beginning and no end; timeless, and serve to remind us both of our time is running out, and how eternal our lives are. It’s like looking at history, almost. It’s as if they’re serving as a reminder that we’re real, our lives are real. It makes you feel more… human. Or, whatever you identify as. Makes you feel like you’ve really lived.”  
I fell quiet, thinking I was droning on, but Sans' voice was wistful when he next spoke. “i wish i could see them, the galaxy. the way you speak… it feels like i almost can. please, tell me more,” he begged.  
I laughed quietly, but disagreed. “If I continue on I may end up crying,” I stated honestly. “They mean a lot to me… they did to her. Don’t know if I could handle much more in one night,” I tagged the teasing note on the end, and Sans chuckled lowly.  
“fair enough. good night, frisk. and… thanks.”  
“You’re welcome,” my voice was a whisper that dissolved into the bond that had somehow formed between us over the small discussion. Sleep claimed me swiftly.


	4. Seriously awkward furrbulence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone actually noticing what I'm doing with the entry titles for the journal or am I over-estimating how observant you guys are?

The next day was remarkably uneventful. Aside from the fact I was staying in a house with two skeletons, trapped under the earth during a fierce blizzard, there wasn’t a lot more to report. Papyrus dragged me off to play with his great supply of action figures when I woke, then begged me to dish out (pun **not intended** ) more cooking lessons. However, I was exhausted, though I don’t know why. I had a fulfilling sleep, but my energy was an all-time low. The blizzard raged with even more strength, the wind crashing into the house with enough force to make it rock. Had I not known better, I would have feared it to be an earthquake. Sans holed himself up in his room, claiming he was going to try figure out the storm with the aid of his mysterious friend Alphys. I managed to scour up enough energy to create an edible dinner with Papyrus, but nearly fell asleep whilst eating it. The brothers didn’t give me a break though, and afterwards sat me down on the couch to badger me with questions, much like the previous night. Finally, when the house was shaking like a leaf and we were all shivering from the freeze, Papyrus finally retired to bed for his annual bedtime story, and I slowly made my way up the stairs, clinging to the rail as the house shook. Rua had curled up on the couch for the majority of the day, silently seething at the cold, wind and hunger. _As soon as the blizzard blew itself out I would get her food,_ I promised myself. I hated to see her so miserable.  
It didn’t impact our bond however, and when I lay down on the quivering floor of Sans’ room she curled up in her usual spot by my head. A couple minutes later Sans entered, plopping down on his bed. With a snap of his fingers, the room lapsed into darkness, with only the scream of the wind to be heard.  
I was more than ready to go to sleep; I felt so drained I was barely hanging onto consciousness; but after a couple minutes Sans spoke up. “i’m gonna go check on paps; i don’t want him freaking out in the wind.”  
I grunted in response, hearing shuffling. But then a hefty attack from the wind pitched the house, and a moment later something very heavy fell on top of me.  
“What the fuck-“ I gasped as the breath was knocked from me.  
“sorry!” Sans spluttered, trying to get up but my ridiculous amount of blankets had snared him and his attempts only served to entangle us further. “hold on,” he muttered, and a moment later the light flickered on. But that only served to make things worse – or, more awkward. His face was inches from mine, and his cheekbones were splattered with blue. _Must be a trick of the light._  
He struggled to unwind himself from the blankets, but at that moment Rua decided the skeleton was initiating an attack, and sprang into a counter-attack of her own, launching herself onto his shoulder and wringing her claws across the bone. Sans winced, trying to shake her off and falling flat onto me in the process.  
“Oh geez,” I muttered, barely able to draw breath under the weight. I squirmed until I finally managed to wedge myself out from under Sans, ripping Rua off him as I went. Sans rolled away, pulling off the blankets until he was finally free. Both of us lay on the ground; me gasping for breath and holding tightly to Rua who was squirming and growling in my grip, and Sans was rubbing his face, looking thoroughly flustered. After a moment he looked up, meeting my eyes. The air between us was heavy, but then he started chuckling, a quipped and nervous sound. I laughed at his attempt to clear the atmosphere, and soon we fell into fits of amusement, the awkwardness very slowly seeping away.  
The skeleton rose, excusing himself and leaving as I remade my bed and settled Rua. I had crawled in by the time Sans returned, shaking his head. “he’s out like a light, probably didn’t even feel the wind,” he sighed. I laughed as the skeleton climbed back into bed, and couldn’t stop myself from quipping, “try to stay in your own bed this time.”  
Sans looked over at me, a mischievous twinkle in his eye socket – how is that even possible? – “don’t worry, i _bed_ that my bed is better.”  
I rolled my eyes, “good-night Sans.”  
“night.”  
Despite how tired I was; it took me a while to fall asleep. As the wind rocked the house, some tiny, some horrible part of me I tried to qualm, wished it would push Sans from his bed again, just so I could regain that closeness. _I must be really starved for attention,_ I justified. _Nothing else._

 

I woke early the next day, and slipped out the room to leave Sans snoring with Rua racing ahead of me. As I descended the stairs, I noticed something different. Something… warmer. And quieter.  
Papyrus was already in the kitchen, and looked positively delighted to see me up. Though, when wasn’t he overcome with joy? “Hey Paps,” I greeted. “Do you notice something a bit off this morning?”  
The tall skeleton frowned, tilting his head. When he shrugged I smirked, nodding to the window. “Why not check on the blizzard?”  
He was over there in several strides, wrenching back the curtain to reveal a still landscape. The storm had finally blown itself out, it seemed. The ground was considerably higher though, piled up from the snow. “SNOWDIN IS AT PEACE!” Papyrus cried. “I MUST TELL SANS!” He shot up the stairs, returning only moments later literally carrying his older brother. “SANS! THE BLIZZARD HAS GONE! DOES THIS MEAN I CAN LEAVE THE HOUSE?”  
Sans blinked sleepily, glancing half-heartedly out the window. “uh, sure, don’t see why not…” The skeleton trailed off as Papyrus dumped him on the ground in excitement, racing to the front door and pulling it open. Clouds of clumped snow piled in, spilling out over the entranceway and coating Papyrus’s boots. “WOWIE! THIS IS AMAZING!” Without hesitation the monster plunged out into the snow, sinking in so deep it reached his knees. Sans and I watched him wade through the snow to greet other monsters emerging from their shelters, before turning to each other and laughing. “if i had half the energy he did, i’d be unstoppable,” Sans chuckled, picking himself up from the floor. He looked at me, “so, want to get a personalized tour around snowdin?”  
I nodded, walking to the door. “And what does personalized tour mean?”  
Sans set himself in the trail through the snow Papyrus already made, so he wouldn’t have to push through the wall of snow that almost reached his shoulders. “it means i’m only going to show you one thing. c’mon, you haven’t lived until you’ve tasted grillby’s grub.”

Grillby’s, it turned out, was a bar. I pulled Rua off my shoulder and into my arms as we entered, not wanting her to go about attacking the other patrons. Despite it being early, and the blizzard only just blown out, there were others already seated. A rabbit-like monster which looked completely wasted – someone sure had a serious morning drinking problem; a flower with its head made up of teeth, and some sort of horse-like creature. Sans seated us up at the bar where a blast of welcome heat hit me. After spending the past several days being a shivering mass, the warmth was very longed-for.  
Sans raised his hand, suddenly I understood why it was so hot. A monster consumed by fire stood wiping a glass, his body in the vague outline of a humanoid figure. “fries or burger?” Sans asked, and I immediately requested the former. Hot fries seemed the closest I was going to get to heaven down here.  
After Sans ordered two orders of fries, he turned to me, looking a touch apprehensive. “so,” he began.  
“So…” I teased.  
He looked around the bar, “i guess now that the weather’s settled you’re free to leave, huh?”  
I paused, taken aback slightly. I hadn’t thought that far ahead, if I was being honest. “I guess I can. I don’t exactly have any plans though,” I laughed, trying to make light of the situation. Sans relaxed a little, his grin turning crooked.  
“well, there’s no hurry or anything. nothing’s really going to change down here, ‘least for a while.”

Grillby returned with our fries, and his flames flared a bit bigger when I thanked him earnestly. Sans offered me a ketchup bottle and I tipped it over my chips, but the cap fell off and a load of sauce fell onto my meal. “whoops,” Sans winked. “my bad. here, i’ll swap with ya.” He changed our plates around, then picked up a fry drenched in ketchup. Under my scrutinizing gaze he popped it into his mouth with a contented sound. I shook my head, putting Rua on the bar where she immediately crouched next to my plate, pulling fries off and crunching them down. “so, how about you stay one more night then make a decision about your future? you’re… more than welcome to stay with us down here, y’know. i know paps like the company. he… doesn’t exactly have a lot of friends, though he really deserves popularity.” I smiled, warmed by his generosity. _Living with Sans and Papyrus, in a place of eternal snow. Rua won’t like that, but she’ll get used to it. And it’ll be better than it ever was with_ him. _But… if I stay here then I have no chance of getting out. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life trapped Underground. It’ll get awful small after a while._  
I looked over at Sans, who was pushing around his fries. I squinted slightly, looking at him _properly._ His skull was a creamy colour, not as white as I originally thought. His jaw and cheeks were flecked with small marks, shallow scratches and imprints that were probably from Rua’s claws. He wasn’t _bad_ looking, for a skeleton. Though I could only really compare him to Papyrus and the model skeletons in biology. He had a personality that eclipsed his appearance though; a humour that may be slightly twisted but never failed to amuse. And a deepness, a thoughtfulness that equated within him that gave him an air of depth; filling me with a greater desire to know _him_ , not the mask he put on, but the Soul behind it all.  
Sans turned his head slightly, “like what you see?” He teased.  
I laughed, recognizing his quip from the first time I saw his room. “Sure is something,” I countered. Then I blanched, hoping he would remember it as my response from earlier, not as flirting. But Sans just chuckled and winked, then we both turned back to our food, eating in comfortable silence.  
When he was finished, Sans pushed his plate away. “’m gonna go update alphys on the weather. there’s a shop next door if you want to get anything.”  
I stood up, Rua jumping onto the ground after me. “Oh, that’s right! I need to get some food for Rua. See you later, yeah?”  
Sans eyed the cat with a look of disdain. “yeah, sure. bye.”  
He led us out, waving to Grillby, “put it on my tab!”

 

 **Sans POV**  
As soon as Frisk was out of sight I took a short-cut to my house. A day. A day to convince her to stay in Snowdin. She couldn’t leave, she’d inevitably run into Undyne who was already aware of her presence thanks to Papyrus’s reports, and well… no one made it past Undyne. Frisk’s Soul would be used to break the barrier, and they’d all be free, but the taste would be bitter. They’d be dancing on the graves of the children they murdered. I’d be slandering Frisk’s memory. By letting her leave alone, she’d die, and for some reason the idea of that terribly upset me. She was a human, but she wasn’t that different from the monsters... She had a personality, a Soul, a thing that made her, _her._ Somehow I had to show Asgore that. Asgore was already belittled with guilt over the other six children, maybe seeing Frisk as a someone, not just a pawn to free the monsters, he’d spare her. Save his murderous plan for another human with a nasty Soul.  
I hurried into my room, casting my eyes about for something that could work to convince the king. Undyne, too… she’d be harder. She only saw honor in her actions.  
My eyes fell upon the small black book set upon Frisk’s makeshift pillow. That journal contained pieces of her life, it worked to convince me she was worth getting attached to, worth sparing – maybe it worked a little _too_ well – so surely it would work for Asgore?  
I flicked my wrist, and in a flash of blue the book shot over to me. I sat down on the edge of the bed, flicking through it, flicking through little entries of her life. For a moment I paused; why did I care so much? I didn’t want her to die, but… this was more than that. I wanted her to be alive, but I also wanted her to be here, with me. She was a good friend, a good laugh. She was kind to Papyrus, cooking and playing with him for no reason than the good of her heart. We needed more good hearts down here.  
The book had fallen open onto a page whilst I was thinking, and I looked down to see it titled _“Heartache.”_  
This sounds promising. Asgore’s heart probably hasn’t stopped aching since his children died and the Queen left.  
“I think the worst thing about losing someone you love is not necessarily the goodbye, but learning to live without them. Always trying to fill the void, the emptiness that's left inside your heart when they go. It certainly doesn't get easier with time and not a day goes by where I don't think of her and everything we did. I miss her so, so much and life just seems to get harder with every day that she isn't here. Rest in Peace mum. I will see you again one day and we will never have to say goodbye ever again.”  
I sat back, closing the book shut with a snap. _God fucking dammit,_ I thought. _If I fall any harder for her I’m going to lose my 1hp._  
Asgore _had_ to spare Frisk after showing him those entries. If he didn’t, well, he was a true monster. The stereotypical monster, mind you.  
_But how to do it? Go with Frisk through the Underground, or convince her to stay here whilst I go ahead?_ Both had risks… if I left her here, Undyne could come now that the blizzard was over and attack her. If she went on ahead, even with me with her, there are still loads of monsters primed to attack…  
_Or maybe I could just leave it up to her. She is capable of making her own decisions,_ I reminded myself, then sighed. _Why do I even care so much? Because she’s the first new thing that’s occurred from the constant Resets? No… or maybe a little. But she is captivating in her own right._ I remembered how she blatantly stared at me in Grillby’s, running her eyes over my face, thinking I didn’t notice. I rarely get flustered, but it was all I could do to stop myself flushing cyan under her gaze. _Stop it! If you get too attached, then if there's another Reset your heart will break. There's no point._ I commanded myself, reaching over to grab my phone, searching for a distraction. Alphys would want updates.

 **Frisk’s POV**  
Snowdin was a delightful little town. Although Rua spent the entire time grumbling on my shoulders, growling and hissing at any monster than neared me, but didn't want to get her paws wet so thankfully remained on my shoulders. I wasn’t attacked either; it appeared there was some sort of peace over the town. The monsters I spoke to didn’t have a lot to say, but were civil and friendly. At least, until I took a turn away from the social sphere.  
Branching away from the town was an isolated route; the unblemished snow showing no one had gone down it today. Regardless, I was curious, so I pushed my way through the white. I emerged in a clearing, empty save for trees. Disappointment welled up in me; I wasn’t quite sure what I was expecting, maybe some sort of secret village?

I turned, sensing it time to return to the skeleton’s house anyway, but a shadow blocked the path ahead. I frowned, trying to get a better look at it. Rua shifted on my shoulders, chest vibrating with a low growl. _It’s just a monster in Snowdin. Hardly a rare occurrence,_ I thought cynically as I boldly stepped forward. The monster shifted, lifting its head and staring directly into my eyes. It was dark, but not quite black; more of a heavily stained white. Its skin was leathered and wrinkled, its eyes baggy as it leered at me.

“Hello?” I called warily. The creature’s face broadened into a wider smile. When it offered no response, I pressed on. “Who are you?”  
Suddenly the creature moved, faster than I would have thought for its appearance it was abruptly only a few feet away. Rua sprang up, unsheathing her claws and letting out a loud hiss. “Who am I?” The monster’s voice was a graveled whisper, like an old man who had smoked many cigarettes in his time. “I think the better question is, who are _you?_ You’re not a monster, are you… _human?”_  
I leaned back, looking about anxiously. But there was no one else around. “I don’t want any trouble,” I murmured. “I mean you no harm.”  
The creature burst into a fit of laughter – at least, that’s what I think it was. It was such a hefty wheeze it could have been a hacking fit. “Oh, I have no doubt of that. I mean you no harm either. But! You may cause a lot of trouble, intentionally or otherwise. Ignorance breeds woe.”  
I pressed my lips in a line, raising a hand to rest on Rua, who was trembling in anger. “What do you mean?” I shouldn’t encourage him, but my curiosity was peaked. And I partly trusted his statement that he wouldn’t hurt me.  
“You humans have your tales, your stories. But have you heard the _monsters'_ ones? The monsters’ prophecies and legends? Hmm… I suppose not. The poor excuses of monsters you’ve been staying with certainly wouldn’t have told you. There are many floating around, are they true? No one can say. But there are two which even I believe hold truth within. The first prophecy... The Angel... The one who has seen the surface... They will return. And the underground will go empty. You certainly fit that criteria, do you not? You are pretty, pretty enough for an Angel. Hah! That is a prophecy that predates written history, and its original meaning has been lost to time… But even a fool like I can understand the words. A human will come down, and will either break the barrier and free us all, or slaughter every one of us until the Underground is empty but for dust and ghosts. You walk with peace in your Soul, however… would you be the one to break the barrier? None of the others managed it. But, their Souls have been collected. Six of them, we need one more. Seven human souls are required to break the barrier. I suppose it matters naught whether you are an Angel or not; all we need is a regular human Soul. Yours would do quite nicely, would it not? Hmm…”  
He was rambling, and it frightened me. But I straightened, realising he was willing to share information that would lead me to answers. “The barrier? Is that the thing trapping you all here?” I asked.  
The monster smacked its lips. “Bah! Girl picks up on things quick. Yes, magic barrier. Very strong magic. Requires strong souls to break. Monster souls? No, too weak. Human soul? Yes. But only to pass through. You could leave, walk right out… but to break the barrier, we need seven human souls! Six humans have fallen down here in the past, six souls have been collected. We only need one more for us to be free. What are your thoughts on this? Ha! It doesn’t matter. Of course you don’t want to die. But tell me: Is your life worth the freedom for every monster here? Maybe. Maybe not. Suppose the decision is yours… though there are others who would gladly make the decision for you. The Heroine. The King. They want monsters to be free, they do not care for you. They only care for your Soul. Tread carefully, little Angel… they didn’t stop for the others.”

I shook my head, frowning. _Did they really need my Soul to break the barrier? Is that why Papyrus spoke of capturing me? Am I the one thing that stands between these monsters and the surface?_

“But!” The monster cried. “There is another! Another prophecy. Even older, even more forgotten. Etched on the walls I found it. Makes sense it doesn’t. Words… older than time itself. But contain power. Powerful words, yes. A surface-walker, that is what I found. A surface walker will fall, but will rise. That is what I guessed. They contain a powerful magic; their Soul is linked to their surroundings. Elements, if you will. The Earth, the Air, the Water and the Fire, bent to their control. They head a heroic quest. They will save us, save the timelines, from an end. And then they will offer their heart’s blood to the mountain to free all the Souls… But that I all I could understand. True? Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe it doesn’t matter, maybe it is the one thing that could save us. Will our timelines come to an end? Who knows. Do you? Will you save us? Magic do you have? Or are you the Angel? Are you nothing? Or are you both? What does it matter! We only need your Soul. Then we can be free. Unless the malice is real. But if you are not who the words state then you are as doomed as us. Hah! The surface walker. Walks the surface no more, no?”  
My head was hurting. He spoke too fast, too earnestly, and his eyes bore into mine, wide and wild. “I will consider what you have told me,” I said eventually. “Thank you for sharing. I do not consider my life to be worth more than all of yours. What end I receive down here, I can only hope it’s a happy ending… for everyone. Farewell. Have a great day.”  
I side-stepped him, half-expecting the monster to attack, but he only watched me go, mumbling and chuckling to himself. When I reached the neck of the pass I glanced back, but no one was there. _What on earth just happened?_  
Sans and Papyrus have a lot to explain.

I walked into the skeleton’s house, laden with bags from the shop. They didn’t have cat food, but there were some (albeit questionable) meat-like substances, so I can only hope Rua will take a liking to those, and not fall sick in the process.  
Papyrus was already cooking his infamous spaghetti (though he had improved quite a lot through the tips I had given him over the past couple days) and Sans was nowhere to be seen, so I decided to leave my questioning on human souls and barrier for later.  
However, over dinner Papyrus led the conversation with talk of his day, not sparing a single detail. Apparently he and several other monsters were working to clear the excess snowfall away so it was easier to move around; and that had exhausted him so much he went to bed straight after he finished his meal, claiming he would not require a bedtime story that night. I eyed Sans who slid off his chair and headed to the stairs. He looked nervous, almost. It was hard to judge – Papyrus’s face let off a lot of emotion, but Sans’s was more… stoic. But his pupils were slightly dim and shifting everywhere, and he evacuated off to his room as soon as Papyrus did. It’s almost as they know I’m wanting to question him. Unfortunately for Sans, he is not going to escape me that easily.  
After clearing away the dishes – I couldn’t reach their ridiculously high sink to wash them, so I just set them on the stove for Papyrus to clean in the morning, before heading up to Sans’s room after him.

He was sitting on his bed, fiddling with his thumbs (or should I just call them bones? Phalanges?), and didn’t look up as I entered. I frowned, something was off.

“Hey,” I started, sitting cross-legged on my makeshift bed on the floor. Rua clambered into my lap, then turned her glare on Sans.  
“hey.”  
I sucked in my lips, not sure how to begin. “So, uh… I have some questions.”  
He looked up at that, raising an eyebrow ridge. “shoot.”  
I took a deep breath. “I ran into someone today. He said a lot of things, but what I caught were things about… Prophecies. And human souls. And the barrier.” I watched Sans’s face carefully as I spoke, and although he hid his emotions well, his pupils twitched, a giveaway sign of his understanding. “I’m not going to beat around the bush,” I firmly state. “I want answers. What’s the deal with the barrier and breaking it? And the humans that fell before me? And the prophecies. Don’t leave anything out, or I’ll go ask Papyrus.”  
Sans frowned, glaring at me. “don’t bring him into his discussion,” he growled. I looked at him expectantly, and he exaggeratedly sighed. “fine. you were going to find out one day, i suppose.” Sans sat back, mulling over his words for a moment, before giving a quipped, emotionless explanation. What I gathered was in the past monsters and humans fought a war; the humans won and sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. He spoke of the monster King and Queen, and what was required to break the barrier, and the King’s plan to break it. He touched on the Prophecy with the Angel, but didn’t seem to know much about it. “i have no idea about the second one, though. never heard of it. probably just the ramblings of a mad monster, deprived of hope.”  
What Sans said matched up with what the creepy monster from earlier stated. “So if I die… you’ll all be free?” I asked quietly, looking at Rua in my lap. I heard an intake of breath, then Sans’s voice, quipped and hard.  
“no. well, yes, but no. you’re not going to die. not under my watch.”  
His words warmed me, but also disturbed me. “But then you’ll all be _free_ ,” I pressed. “Don’t you want to see the surface? See the stars?”  
A shifting sound could be heard, then a weight was laid on me. I looked up in shock to see the skeleton next to me, his hand resting on my shoulder. “seeing the stars wouldn’t be worth it without you there. how else would i get an existential crisis and think deeper than the undeground goes?” He teased, but his voice was heavy. “we’ll find a way around this. asgore, the king, he’s a good guy. really. he doesn’t like killing people. there must be other ways to break the barrier – we haven’t gone over all our options yet. there’s still so much more to learn about it. and… what if the second prophecy is true, and you’re the hero? we’ll need you to save us. can’t kill you when you’re the one to stop our timeline from ending, huh?”  
I raised an eyebrow. “Thought you didn’t believe in that one. And it ends with giving the heart’s blood to the mountain… So I suppose it’s a choice of sacrificing my Soul or my heart. Hmm… decisions, decisions.”  
Sans’ grip on my shoulder tightened slightly. “stop talking like this. tomorrow… we’ll leave snowdin, go talk to asgore. i’m not letting you die, so give up that idea.”  
I tried to stay relaxed, but my heart leapt when he said _we’ll._ “Okay, okay... a couple more questions though. The six children who fell before me?”  
Sans retracted his hand. “dead,” he said bluntly.  
I bit my lip, trying to make it seem like it didn’t disturb me; but it did. There was a killer in the Underground. “Okay… and, who are Alphys and Undyne? You and Papyrus have mentioned them, but I don’t know who they are.”  
“alphys is the royal scientist. she works for asgore, but is quite independent from him. she doesn’t want to hurt you, she’s a good guy. undyne… undyne’s the head of the royal guard; the group papyrus is training to join. she _does_ want to hurt you. not _you,_ but what you are. you’re our escape; killing you frees the monsters. but if you befriend her i’m certain she wouldn’t want to kill you. how’s that sound?”  
I tightened my lips. “Fantastic. Looking forward to it.”  
Sans smirked, rising and walking over to his bed. “the sooner we get going, the sooner your safety can be ensured. i’ll talk to paps tomorrow, he’ll love to have the house to himself for a couple days; then we can move out.”  
A twinge of anxiety curled in my stomach. “Okay. Thank you, Sans. Really.”  
Sans flicked his fingers, plunging the room into darkness. “yep. night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa someone get some shavers because this is getting fluffy.  
> Lmao no  
> Sorry if this is moving too fast (is it? I've never written a fanfiction before so idek...) but my assessments are picking up a lot more now in school so I want to get as much out before I'm too busy to write. I want to give this story at least fifteen chapters, but we shall see where I go. (Mind you, my chapters are very long... this is only my fourth chapter and I've already written over 17448 words! Whaaaat!?)


	5. The purrfect moment

Insistent patting pulled me out of my world of dreams. My eyes blearily opened to stare directly into Rua’s intense multi-coloured ones. She let out an exasperated meow, dabbing my nose once more before disappearing from sight. I sighed, sitting up slowly and stretching. A quick glance showed me that Sans’s bed was empty, which made me pause in surprise. Wow. I didn’t think he was capable of getting up before me.  
To Rua’s delight I rose, tidying up my makeshift bed. _It wasn’t like I was going to be needing to use it anymore._ That thought made me stomach twinge with anxiety; _this is it. I’m finally leaving._  
I stooped to get my bag, frowning when I couldn’t see it. After a very half-hearted search I decreed I must have left it down stairs, and with another moment of hesitation I left from the room which had become my sanctuary for several nights. I was feeling oddly nostalgic; but not afraid. No, I wanted this. But I would sincerely missed the hospitality and safety Snowdin had blessed us with in our short stay.

Papyrus shot up to me as soon as I reached the living room, holding my bag out in front of him. He had a brave smile on his features, but his scrunched eyes betrayed how emotional he was feeling. “HUMAN! IT IS TIME FOR OUR FAREWELL. I HAVE ENJOYED YOU STAYING WITH US AND WILL MISS YOUR PRESENCE DEARLY, BUT I KNOW YOUR PROGRESS IS VITAL TO OUR COMBINED FUTURES! I HOPE SANS WILL NOT SLOW YOU DOWN TOO MUCH, AND REMEMBER TO HAVE YOUR DAILY INTAKE OF SPAGHETTI! I PACKED MANY MEALS WORTH OF IT SO YOU NEVER GO HUNGRY. GOOD LUCK, HUMAN. I WILL WATCH OVER SNOWDIN UNTIL YOUR RETURN.”  
I laughed, feeling oddly touched. Taking my bag from him, I pulled him into a hug. “Thank you for taking me in and looking after me. I hope one day I can repay your kindness and friendship. Take care here!” Papyrus wrapped his arms around me, lifting me off the ground for a moment.  
“SANS IS WAITING OUTSIDE. I MUST GET ONTO MY SENTRY WORK, BUT I BADE YOU GOOD LUCK IN YOUR QUEST. IF YOU SEE UNDYNE… TELL HER I SAY HI!”  
I smiled, promising I will, before looping my bag over my shoulders and walking out with Rua trotting at my heels. She made a spectacular leap onto my shoulders before we crossed the threshold, still unwilling to touch the snow. Sans was waiting outside, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, though he crooked one open as I emerged.   
“ready?” He asked.  
“When you are,” I responded. I knew he had a lot more to say goodbye to, even though it was temporary, than me.

Sans shrugged, pushing off the wall and walking in the opposing direction. “c’mon, the sooner we leave the more we can make up for my slow pace.” I laughed, falling into step with the shorter skeleton. We walked in companionable silence until we officially left Snowdin, the cheerful faces and warm-looking homes vanishing behind us. I glanced over at Sans, watching him carefully as his expression drooped slightly. Regret swelled in me; he was leaving Papyrus because I wanted to leave the Underground. “Look, you don’t have to do this. Please don’t leave your home on account of me if you don’t want to, I feel awful for doing this to you…” But not awful enough to actually want him to leave. Some horrible part of me hoped Sans would stay, his company was some of the greatest I had encountered. And maybe I was starting to crush a _tiny bit_ but it was definitely, completely, utterly just because of his friendship that I wanted him here with me. _Suuuure._  
Sans glanced over at me, frowning. “frisk, i want to do this. your life is on the line; it’d be pretty shitty if you died i gotta say. i want to be here with you; snowdin becomes very smothering after a while anyway.” I smiled casually at his words, but inside my heart was picking up its pace. _He wants to be here with me! Completely platonically though, of course. He is a monster after all. Flesh must be a serious turn off. WhyamIthinkingofthis oh my god this Underground is driving me to insanity._  
Sans continued on, aptly changing the subject; “there’s a couple of, uh, sentries up ahead. part of the royal guard. they’re pretty harmless, but can deal a nasty bite if you’re not careful,” he chuckled at that. “they’re on the lookout for a human. i can make them back off if you want, but it might be good to befriend them if you’re looking to get through to asgore and undyne.”  
I winked at him, “alright, I’ll deal with the sentries if you hold Rua whilst I do so.” Sans visibly cringed, causing me to laugh.

The sentries turned out to be strange manifestations of dogs. I was glad I had given Sans the responsibility of Rua, because she got even more vicious than usual at the scent of her natural enemy, and my arms would had been torn to shreds if I tried hold her. Sans was using his blue magic to hold her down, which I tried to not stare for too long at. The skeleton glared at me everytime I looked over at them, and Rua's enraged expression alongside Sans's pitiful one nearly made me collapse in laughter.  
The dogs themselves were easily won over by petting. Doggo was the most suspicious, and I quickly learnt that he couldn’t see – or hurt – me if I didn’t move. When I inched close enough to pet him he was so overcome by astonishment that he spared me instantly. Sans and I had great fun with Lesser Dog; Sans lifting me up with his telepathy (would I even call that? Magic is beyond strange…) so I could continue petting Lesser Dog’s head as his neck extended to great lengths. Greater Dog, although initially the most intimidating, ended up falling asleep with his head in my lap. Dogamy and Dogaressa were vicious, but calmed after I tricked them into thinking I was a puppy and petting them both. All spared me, begging me to return to play with them later, and I was sorry to say goodbye. _I hope Undyne is as friendly as they are!_

Overcome with laughter and high spirits, Sans, Rua and I found ourselves at Waterfall sooner than I expected. The snow abruptly ended, giving way to damp stone in a solid line. Sans simply shrugged at my look, shooting me a crooked grin which made my heart skip a beat. _Stop it,_ I growled internally. Rua dropped to the ground, content to walk on the rock, strutting ahead of us like she owned the place. I pulled myself out of my fawning to glance at Sans, both of us sharing an eye roll and a laugh. “i hope there’s not many more beasts like her on the surface,” Sans commented. I widened my eyes, unable to hold in my giggle.  
“Oh, you have no idea. There’s millions of cats on the surface, billions. You won’t go very far without seeing one!” I paused as Sans started, stopping in shock.  
“you’re joking. please tell me you are.” At my look he groaned, “okay, i think i’m content to stay down here then.”  
“Stuck in the Underground with Rua? Oh, that’s cute, Sans.” The skeleton flushed, shaking his head desperately.  
A sudden roar thundered above, giving us a heartbeat of warning before a flush of water crashed down atop us. Rua leapt out of the way with an enraged yowl, but I was directly beneath the downpour. The wet never reached me however, as even faster than the spurt of water a weight landed upon me, pushing me to the ground. Sans lay atop me, taking the brunt of the water force. After several moments it cut off as quickly as it came, and Sans slowly rolled off.  
“That was very heroic,” I teased.  
“waterfall, constantly living up to its name,” Sans sighed.  
I looked over at him, then started. “Oh my god, you’re soaked!” The poor monster was drenched in water, his hoodie heavy with moisture and bone glistening with the liquid. “You must be freezing! Bloody hell, why’d you do that!?”  
Sans shrugged, looking shy; “it’s nothing.”  
I rolled my eyes, pulling off my sweatshirt. “whoa! what are you doing?” Sans exclaimed. I emerged from my sweatshirt, rolling my eyes at the skeleton’s expression. His cheeks were dusted with blue for some reason, and he was adverting his eyes.  
“For god’s sake, Sans, I’m still wearing a t-shirt! Get over yourself,” I laughed, reaching forward and rubbing my sweater over his skull, clearing away the water. “Hold on, it’s all over your, uh, neck?” I had no idea what to call it. I stepped forward, wringing my sweatshirt across his bones despite his muffled protests. Finally, he reached up, grabbing the sweatshirt and pulling it away. I froze when I realised how close we were.  
His face was inches from mine, slightly shorter but not enough that I had to properly look down. His eye-lights stared up at mine, and the blue on his face grew. _Oh,_ I realised. _It’s a blush._  
It was then Rua made her impeccable timing skills known, reaching up and pawing at my leg with a loud meow, as though questioning why she wasn’t getting any attention. Sans and I jerked away from each other, and I masked my reaction by scooping Rua up and burying my face in her fur.  
“um…” Sans shuffled, “we should probably get a move on.” He glanced up at me, dropping one eye socket closed in a wink, a sudden surge of confidence embracing his features. “but i think something’s wrong with my eyes. i can’t seem to take them off you.”  
I coughed, unsure whether to laugh, groan, or run away. “That was bad. Even for you.” Even though I spoke calmly, inside my thoughts were going haywire. _Holy shit was he just hitting on me or was it a break the ice thing because that did_ not _break the ice oh my god what is Sans doing is he trying to tell me he likes me or is this his comic relief response holy shit what do._  
Sans shrugged. “maybe i should have let you get wet; you’re looking pretty hot.”  
I gagged. This was happening. “I think there really is something wrong with your eyes, in no way am I hot.”  
Sans frowned, “you should leave the jokes to me, you’re not good at them.”  
I rolled my eyes, tightening my arms around Rua, masking her as my anchor. It reminded me of what I was here to do; get out of the Underground, protect Rua, not chase a blind romance with a skeleton. _Keep telling yourself that, Frisk._ “Look, whatever you’re thinking… it’s not real. I mean, I don’t really know what’s going on – I never do, to be honest – but if you like me, it’ll just be because you know no other humans to compare me to. Don’t do this to yourself when there’s a whole menu up on the surface.” _Oh my god Frisk what are you talking about what if he doesn’t even like you you just made things so much more awkward bloody hell you had one job what is going on oh my god he’s walking closer fuck abort mission._  
“there’s a whole menu up there? you know what’s on the menu? m ‘n’ u.” Sans was grinning like he had just cracked the answer to the universe.  
I shook my head. “Keep that up and I’m going straight back to Snowdin.”  
Sans shrugged; “be my guest. means you can sleep in my room more,” he winked again, and I couldn’t contain the blush that flooded my cheeks. Finally, Sans backed off, his face tuning into a more serious note. “i know we’re here to get out, but there’s a room in waterfall called the wishing room. it’s got sparkling stones on the ceiling, which we trick ourselves into seeing them as stars. they’re not the real thing of course, but pretty neat regardless. probably one of my favourite places in the underground… do you want to visit the room?” His voice, normally slathered with self-assured confidence and varying degrees of sarcasm, was suddenly shy.  
My heart gave out to the idea of seeing mimics of stars, the previous awkwardness forgotten; “that would be amazing! Of course, Sans!”  
The skeleton perked up, turning and heading off in a lead. Rua jumped from my arms as I followed, pulling my damp sweatshirt back on. I kept my eyes fixed on the back of the monster, thoughts racing. But I was largely confused about everything that was occurring, and part of me was wondering what I was getting myself into, and the other was taking the ‘yolo’ path. _What would mum do?_ I wondered. The answer was easy. Do what I won’t regret tomorrow, choose something that makes me happy. Do something for myself, not for my peers or society.  
 _And he makes me happy,_ I thought, smiling dimly. _Make this another entry in my book of significant moments. If I'm lucky, this one will actually have a happy ending._

Quiet water trickled in the back of my senses as we entered the Wishing Room. Rua bounded ahead to investigate the softly glowing Echo Flowers scattered throughout the cave – she loved touching the petals and hearing the words of voices long spoken murmur out.  
It encased in shadow, the kind of darkness that came from an enclosed cavern; but was broken up by the soft glow of the Echo Flowers, and a dim light filtering from above. Eagerly my eyes flew upwards, staring at the spots glimmering on the ceiling. They didn’t twinkle like stars, nor held the complex patterns or variety that the night sky did, and were a lot shallower in depth; but they still held a supernatural like beauty. My heart clenched at the sight of them – details aside, they reminded me of home. They reminded me of her.  
“Glowing rocks under the earth,” I murmured. “Who would have guessed?”  
Sans chuckled, and I tore my eyes from the scenic view to walk over to him. His head was tilted back, staring at the sparkling stones. I stopped beside him, taking the moment to examine my friend in the low light. His features were relaxed, wistful even; eyes round in wonder as he took in the sight above. This was the Sans behind the mask; the Sans who didn’t have a barrage of jokes at his disposal and a manner that bordered on laziness and disdain. “monsters would whisper their wishes to the stars in the sky. they believe that if you hoped with all your heart, your wish would come true,” his voice was a low murmur, respectful of the peace the cave dawned. As I stared at him, his face soft under the light of wishes, and hoping dreams of his own, I realised the definition of love.  
“What is your wish?” I murmured, stepping closer to him. He tilted his head down, white eye-lights meeting mine. He didn’t say anything, but moved closer also. My heart was pounding so hard it could be mistaken for a roar of the many waterfalls, and I was struggling to keep my breathing in check. I was glad for the dominating darkness wrapping around us to hide my blush as my emotions grew too strong to be repressed internally. “my wish…” Sans whispered, closing in the distance between us, our chests but an inch from touching. I tilted my head down to meet his lifting up to mine; so close I could barely see anything outside of his skull. “my wish is…”  
My heart pounded, my breath catching as passion surged within me. A heartbeat passed, our faces a breath apart, when a low rumble shifted beneath us. I would have been content to pass it for the strength of our passion, but then the cave was alive: shifting, surging, roaring. Sans and I broke apart, staring around in alarm as the stars fell from the sky, chunks of rock crashing into the ground.  
“get out of here!” Sans shouted, just as I screamed Rua’s name. The floor was heaving, tipping me off my feet as I struggled to take a step. I crashed to the ground, curling up into a defensive position as the world fell apart around me. The last thing I saw before dust masked my eyes was the white of Sans’s skull disappearing under a portion of the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at the stars; look how they shine for you... 


	6. She's not very pawlite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual! I really had no idea where to end it so decided to just taper it off where it was and get started on a new chapter ASAP so this one wouldn't be ridiculously long. It's not my best chapter, not by a very long shot, but considering how I wrote it in just three days I suppose I can be a bit excused...  
> But thank you all so much for nearly 50 kudos! Every time I get an email it perks me up; thank you to everyone who's left kudos, and to those who write lovely comments!

Never before had a moment felt so long. The shaking continued, the rock cascading down in fatal greetings. I could only hold myself and tremble in the eternal fear that one would strike me, end my scrap of an existence. But finally, after long, too long, the world stilled. The quiet that followed was violent.

I crouched in my fetal position for several moments more before I was certain the earthquake was over. Slowly, I rose, staring around with the blood roaring behind my eyes. The ceiling that had been so serene was in ruins, large chunks taken from it. The glowing crystals had shattered on the ground, leaving glittering teardrops scattered across the rock. It had gathered in a ring around me, by some miracle leaving me unscathed. But… was I really all that lucky?

 _Oh my god!_ I forced my legs into action, racing forward. “Sans! Rua!” The names of my friends tumbled out in desperate cries as I combed through the rocks before me. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, allowing me to pull away boulders that I normally wouldn’t be able to budge. “Rua! _Please.”_ My voice caught and I fell against the rocks, dissipated in grief. _No. No. How could a moment that was becoming so perfect turn so horrible? How could this happen? How could I lose so much so quickly?_  
No. I refuse to allow that to happen. I shoved against the rock I leaned on, and the large boulder seemed to give way beneath my force. The way the rock moved, like it was sliding out of the way rather than being pushed, unnerved me. _The ground must be loose. I have to be careful._ Boulder after boulder, shifting the broken earth from before me I slowly began to clear away the area, choking sobs mingling with my calls. I was facing off a large chunk off the roof splayed ahead of me when I heard something other than the mournful pounding in my head. Faint scratches, suppressed cries whispering on the winds of hope. My heart lurched and I moved forward with newfound determination, pressing against the great slab. Steadily, adrenaline and unbound hope flooding my veins, I shoved the great piece of rock inch by inch to the side. The moment it created a small path ahead a familiar shape came barreling down, ears pricked and tail bushed to twice its size. Rua lunged into me, my arms closing around her as the cat purred desperately, as though conveying her fright and relief into the sound. I stood for a moment, holding her tightly to my chest as my heart pounded. _She’s okay. Thank the stars above and all gods that mankind ever served; she’s okay._ This little creature was my world; my ambitions and emotions and desires wrapped up into this little body. She was what kept me going through my mother’s sickness and passing; if her body was to lay to rest I could only hope it was after me, so I would never have to live in a world without my fierce and loyal partner.

Several minutes passed, in which we simply relished in the other’s presence, before I remembered Sans. _Oh, shit._ I gently put Rua to the ground, managing a small smile when she pressed herself tightly to my legs. I crouched down, catching her eyes with my own in a sincere grip. “Rua.” Whether she could understand me or not was irrelevant. “I need you to help me. I need you to find Sans.” The cat blinked, twitching her nose. Heartbeats passed, the outside noise dulled to a silence, overwhelmed by the connection I was trying to immerse Rua into.  
Then, the cat spun, walking with a hint of a limp to the rubble. She slowly worked her way back and forth along the rim, before coming to a halt at a cluster of great rocks, turning her head and fixing her brilliant eyes onto mine. I was over there in a breath, pulling away the rocks with low grunts of exertion. They were tossed behind me, forgotten as I dug further into them.

 _Oh my god._ Nestled in the nest the fallen ceiling had created was a skull. Like an egg, in the midst of hatching; cracks and all. _No._ With a surge of strength, I shoved away the remaining boulders, clearing away to the broken body splayed on the ground. “No,” my voice was a strained whisper as I stepped forward, hands clasping to my mouth. “No.” His jacket was torn, filthy and stained. His bones were contorted awkwardly, pressed in directions life defied. And his skull, turned on its side, was marred by an epic crack splitting it like my heart was cracking. His face, half buried, was smooth and relaxed. His eye socket closed, almost like he was taking one of the naps he so loved. I fell to my knees, hands dancing above him but unwilling to touch. As though making contact with what was before me would make it real. Confirm that he wasn’t there anymore; as broken as the room that caved into itself. But I couldn’t keep myself away, and slowly I brushed his head, fingers trembling as they breathed over the split. “Sans. No. Please, no. Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!” My voice was shrill, near a scream. The room echoed it back, taunting me. _Wake up, wake up!_  
I pulled him half onto my lap, wrapping arms around him. “No, you can’t be dead. You can’t do this. I promised I’d show you the stars, remember? We were going to find a way out of here, both of us and Papyrus and we’ll all go see the stars and you can see the doorway into realism and realise that you’re free, you’re not trapped anymore. We’ll be together, and we’ll be happy. I promised, you promised! You can’t do this!” My voice had tapered to a whisper, eyes sliding closed as tears ran unbidden down my cheeks. I still remembered him, alight by the glow of the faux stars he wished upon. How we were close, sucked into the allure the other released. That allure was gone now. Nothing but a foul-tasting memory.  
I was so lost in memories I didn’t notice at first; it was Rua’s low growl that pulled me out of the trapdoor of internal darkness. The figure in my arms twitched, the slightest shift. My mouth frozen shut I could only stare as it shuddered, and a low, raspy grind as an alien breath inhaled. Sans rolled slightly, face marred by pain as he was brought into the light of reality.  
Floodgates on my emotions were flung open, and I scared the shit out of Rua with my resounding shriek, _“Sans!”_ The skeleton didn’t respond however; he wasn’t even conscious. My innards wrung themselves taught with dilemma; should I stay here? Or leave for help? I looked to Rua, as though she could provide answers, but she gazed back silently. My eyes fell on the large crack and disjointed bones, the trembling scrap of a breath, the broken mirage that was the monster, and I knew I couldn’t do this on my own. Painstakingly carefully I edged him off my lap, lying him as gently as I could to the ground. Then I pulled off my bag, placing it next to him, and after a pause yanked off Papyrus’s borrowed jacket, draping it over him. “I’m sorry,” I whispered. “I’ll get help. I’ll come back for you. Just please hang on, okay? I’ll show you the real stars. I swear on my soul.”

Dutifully I rose, Rua padding at my side as I picked my way through the fallen rocks to the back of the cave. Part of the wall there had collapsed, marking an exit. I glanced back once, to where Sans was hidden within his nest of destruction, before turning my back on him and leaving the Wishing Room for good.

A planked dock greeted me, balanced atop black water and stretching far down to the left. After a moment of examination, I pulled Rua into my arms, reluctant to have apart from me after I was so close to losing her, and set off. The way was quiet, void of any monsters. The water lapped and sucked at the wooden beams disappearing into it, and apart from the faint trickle of small waterfalls running down the side of a low stone wall rising out of the water to my left, it was empty. I was so lost in nerves and thought that I wouldn’t have been able to continue my quest if it hadn’t been for Rua. The cat abruptly twisted in my arms, leaping free and bounding forward with a yowl. I shot after her, and a heartbeat later a hard thud clunked behind me. Despite my better judgement I skidded to a stop, spinning around, eyes stretching wide. A spear had lodged itself into the soft heart of the wood right where I had been just a moment before, crackling with energy. It was neon blue and white, and promised assured destruction. As it slowly dissolved before my eyes, I knew it wasn’t a warning, it wasn’t a threat. It had been thrown with the intent to kill. Rua had loyally returned to my side, but her fur was on end and lips curled back in a fierce snarl. Her body vibrated with anger, coiled to leap to my defense at any moment.  
I sensed rather than heard the presence to the left. I turned, coming into wake of a large armored figure towering above the stone wall. Its features were concealed, masked behind a wall of glinting armor and full-face helmet. It raised its hand, a spear like that that had just missed me morphing into existence in its palm. Without wasting a heartbeat on useless words, I turned and ran.

 _Thud. Thud._ The spears struck with alarming velocity and accuracy; and if I hadn’t been for Rua I would have fallen prey to the mighty weapons within seconds. The cat seemed to know where they would land before they did, and leapt to the side in evasion, me following right on her heels. But the spears still landed frightening close, and I could feel the magic radiating off them in sickly waves. The blood was roaring in my ears, my eyes blurring slightly in exertion as I kept them fixed on Rua, legs pounded down the walkway. The water laughed, slamming against the planks and reaching out to me like a hand, as though trying to grasp me and pull me down into their murky depths. _Thud. Thud._

However, I was alert enough to realise when the stone wall ended and the dock continued on. I spun around in triumph, watching the figure lurch to a stop at the edge of their walkway. The monster hurled a spear in frustration, but for once it was easy to evade. I panted, leaning over in silent victory when the assailant spun, climbing onto the stone wall, then in a display of intense strength that defied the heavy armor weighing them down, leapt onto my runway. I was frozen, watching in horror as they slowly approached, each step a taunt. Nowhere to go now.

My heart sank to the depths of the waters surrounding me, but the weight of Rua pressing against my leg brought determination to my soul. “I don’t want to hurt you,” I called. “I don’t want to fight. Please don’t do this.” I thought I heard a bark of laughter from the monster, but I could be mistaken. I was backing up, not wanting to move too quickly in case that would provoke the figure into attack. Rua was snarling, and I noticed she was starting to edge forward; aggression and desire to protect me overcoming her fear. But not even she could piece the metal clothing that eloped the assailant.  
 _Unless…_

“So this is it, then?” I called, voice turning hard in challenge. “You’re just going to kill me? Fine, go ahead. But at least don’t be a coward about it.”  
The figure paused for a heartbeat, before continuing their imposing march. “Come on!” I called. “You can’t even face me, a _human,_ without hiding behind a helmet? Pathetic. I could never respect anyone who can’t even face me! What, don’t want me to see your ugly face so I can’t haunt you after I’m dead? Can’t bear to face me when you strike the killing blow? You’re such a wimp. This is pitiful, actually. What kind of monster even are you, cowering behind all that armour? Is the real you a husk of weakness--“  
I was cut off by a furious screeching erupting from the figure. In one fluid motion they wrenched off the helmet, pulling it off their head. In their anger they sent it flying into the water, and I watched it plop in the distance. _Huh._

My eyes swivelled back to the figure, and my heart lurched. A face which held remarkable similarities to a fish leered at me in scorn and anger. A large yellow eye with a slitted pupil was narrowed, enforcing its hatred onto me; whilst the other was covered in an eyepatch. Fins which seemed to take for ears shifted, spins glinting in the light. Her mouth was curled into a scowl, rows of yellowed angular teeth striking fear into my heart. To juxtapose her blue scales was a length of brilliant red hair, pinned up high in a ponytail and whipping around. _Okay, she can put the helmet back on now._

The monster strode forward with renewed confidence and vengeance as I continued scrambling backwards, risking a glance over my shoulder. The end of the dock was in sight, and bobbing in the water was a small rowboat. _I can’t outrun her…_ my eyes fell on Rua who had sunk into a crouch, stalking forward towards the fish monster. _But I can stall her…_

“Why do you want my soul?” I called.

The monster swished her head, loudly clicking her neck in the process. “A force equivalent to seven human souls will break the barrier that keeps us here. We have six. With your soul, our king, King Asgore Dreemurr, will become a god, and we will all be free to wage war on humanity and take back what’s ours.” Her lips curled back. “You’re the thing standing between us and our hopes and dreams. But I won’t let you stop us! Give me your soul, or I’ll tear it from your body!” Her voice rose into a shout, ringing throughout the cave. I winced, her words striking close to home. _I_ am _the one standing between everyone and their freedom._

A spear was materialising in her hand, which rose into a position to hurl at me. But in that moment we had both forgotten the cat which had her focus fixated on her prey. This monster probably smelt like a fish; and unfortunately for her, Rua was hungry. With a rumble Rua leapt, a creature of deadly grace, scrambling up the beast’s chest plate. She secured herself on the monster’s shoulder, swiping at its cheek. My assailant stumbled, startled yells falling from her lips as she spun around, arms flying around uselessly. It was reaction of confusion more than anything else, but that was exactly what I needed. I spun, breaking into a run, heart pounding as loud as my footsteps as I raced to the boat. I slid in, picking up the paddle – not going to even question all of this – and turned back to the scene behind me. The monster’s scales provided decent protection of their own, Rua’s claws skimming over them helplessly; but her teeth fixed in the monster’s ear had created large tears in the soft skin. A scratch had been raked down near the monster's good eye, and the fish was flailing wildly; hitting herself yet managing to keep missing Rua to my great relief.

“Rua!” I cried, swinging the boat awkwardly around. “Come on!” The cat gave a final tug at the monster’s ear, shredding it further to my guilty pleasure, before spinning and leaping to the ground, bounding along the dock. The monster kept spinning for several moments before realising her attacker was making a run for it, and charged after the cat. With my terrible boating skills, I had set the rowboat drifting away from the dock, so I leaned over the side, crying encouragements to Rua. The cat hesitated for a moment on the last plank, before with a desperate leap flung herself over the angry waves. My arms snapped out, snatching her out of the air and depositing her in the rocking boat, grasping the paddle and getting the fuck out of there. The monster skidded to a halt, howling abuse at my back. I heard the crackle of magic, but the spears were thrown in anger and splashed widely into the water around us; before long fading out as we pulled further and further away. My heart was still pounding at a painful velocity as we bumped into the bank on the far side of the underground lake. _What the **fuck** was that?_

I was tempted to stay in the boat swaying in the water, away from any potential insane attackers with spears; but the memory of why I was doing this filled me with the determination to get out and get going. Sans. He’ll die if I don’t do this. _Goddammit Sans why couldn’t you have gotten knocked out in Snowdin?_

But the remainder of Waterfall was peaceful; monsters came but were easy to befriend. Flexing, cleaning, humming, we departed with laughs and a greater respect for one another.  
Exhaustion was dragging at me, however. Hours of dragging my feet through the wet caves, a chill creeping through my veins, made the thought of slumping to the ground and dozing off seem a lot more tempting. Each step was a chore, but the burning image of Sans’s disjointed and broken body behind my eyelids fuelled me to take one more. And when Rua and I emerged into a large cavern with five different routes breaking off from a still pool, I didn’t hesitate in selecting the one directly ahead. _Let us hope this will lead me to someone who can help._

The tunnel tapered off to two… houses? The striking contrast from them in comparison to the stone-age caves and water that was all this section of the Underground offered made my steps falter for a moment. Rua tensed, fur starting to stand up on her spine in anticipation for an attack; but I was too tired to look further. I hesitantly knocked on the white house, for a moment casting my mind back to the past when my childhood friends and I would play dingdong-ditch on our poor neighbours. Things were so much simpler then… I took a moment to consider where I was. A _lot_ simpler.

To my surprised, the door opened a crack. “H… hello?” A voice called out, reminding me of a standoff breeze on an otherwise clear day. I recognized that voice! Rua was on complete edge, a hiss spilling out of her clenched jaws and I scooped her up, trying to soothe her with a stroke.  
“Napstablook?” Napstablook was a potentially depressed ghost I had encountered way back in the Ruins. He didn’t have a lot to say, but was more unique than the Froggits and Whimsum that otherwise resided in the Ruins. The door opened further, the bleached and broad face gazing out at me.

“Oh… it’s you… hello.” He paused for an awkwardly long time. “… I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting anyone… come in, if you want. No pressure though… I understand if I wasn’t who you were hoping…”

“No, you’re exactly who I was hoping for!” I enthused, making the self-degrading ghost pause in astonishment. “You see; I really need some help. A friend of mine is badly hurt and I need something to heal him. I’m sorry to turn up out of the blue on your door asking for this, but it’s a bit of an emergency. Can you please help me?”

The ghost seemed to brighten up… or maybe it was just the light. It was kind of hard to tell with something that was half transparent. “Oh, yes, I can help… follow me.” I stepped aside as he drifted out the door (could he have just gone straight though me? What were ghost logistics?) and followed as he slowly led the way down another corridor. There, a small white picket fence lined a patch of grass filled with… snails?

“My family owns this snail farm… but I’m the only employee. We don’t get much business… but snails have great healing qualities. You can take one for your friend, it should help… I hope.”

I eyed the snails in disbelief, but knew it was better than nothing. Stepping over the fence, I slowly approached the nearest one; starting when it piped up. “Hullo! Have you come to take me?” Abruptly the other snails swarmed around me – albeit very slowly – piping up; “pick me!” I glanced over at Napstablook for help, but he was looking off in the distance, lost in a world of his own. I quickly bent down, one hand gripping a squirming Rua overcome in excitement, and with the other hand grabbed the first snail before swiftly retreating. Suddenly I was overcome with desperation to return to Sans, heal him, ensure he was okay. If he, dare I say it, died whilst I was away then… _no._ I couldn’t even consider it. He had to survive this. There was no other exception. So I quickly gave my farewell to Napstablook, pressing several gold pieces to him in thanks for his help, then turned and all but ran the way I came.

So lost in my desperation when I emerged into the cavern with the pool I charged into the tunnel to the left, not thinking properly. It was only when I felt a cold wind trail seductively along my exposed skin that I looked up, starting when I didn’t recognise my surroundings. A large cave reached around me, void of everything but a battered fighting dummy tucked into the corner. I shivered, pulling Rua into my arms as an unnecessary wave of fear flushed me. _Just backtrack… you can’t be too lost._ I was turning back to the tunnel of which I had emerged from when Rua abruptly squirmed, flinging herself out of my arms. I gasped, spinning around to see her launch herself at the dummy… which was directly behind me.

The dummy’s face contorted into an ugly scowl, screaming abuse as Rua dragged her claws down its soft material. Its eyes – eyes? Or buttons? What was happening? – seared into mine with burning accusation. “Don’t think you can escape me,” it sneered, before sinking into the ground with enough force to fling a furious Rua into the air. I stepped forward, grasping her as she descended, and whirling around. _Shit shitty fuck where’d that thing go._ I turned in a slow circle, holding Rua too tightly to her annoyance, peering around the cave which seemed both too big and too small at the same time. dummy?  
It seemed only moments later when echoing footsteps thundered down the tunnel I had just come from. I shot away from it, watching in horror as the motherfucking fish monster emerged from it like a vengeful spirit flat lining from hell. She had ditched her armor, and was donned in a black crop top, jeans and boots which accented her polished muscles. Literally polished; her scales were gleaming in the flickering light Waterfall seemed to cast everywhere.

Her lips curled back into a triumphant grin, “ _you._ Thought you’d escape me, huh? I have eyes and ears all over the Underground. Your soul is mine.”

Rua was squirming, hissing and scrabbling to be let loose from my binding arms, eyes shooting like daggers at the monster who glared at her in turn. “You have the nerve to call me a coward, and yet you hide behind that creature whilst fleeing for your life. Pathetic. You must be so proud of yourself.”

I lifted my chin, defiance sending stupidity rushing to my head. “At least I don’t hunt down innocent, defenceless people. Oh look at me, I’ll just throw spears at something while they’re running for their life and not raising a hand against me! You are a figure of honour and dignity. I applaud you,” the sarcasm drenching my voice was fatal. The monster drew her lips back in a scowl.

“Innocent? You? You stand in the way of everyone’s hopes and dreams! All of us want to be free, all of us yearn to walk in the sunlight once more. And when everyone’s hearts are pounding together, united under this goal… we can’t lose!” A spear was forming in her fist as she spoke. But I didn’t back up this time; no, I was pissed off. The renewed stress, knowing Sans was dying as she held me up fired me with anger.

“I just can’t get a break, can I!? I’m forced to flee from my stupid home, fall down a stupid hole in a stupid mountain, nearly get killed by a stupid flower, nearly die from being blasted by fucking fireballs, my friend’s fucking dying, and now you’re trying to kill me! Jesus Christ is the universe pitted against me or something?” I shouted.

The monster’s lips turned into a sneer. “Self-pitying as well? You are truly pathetic. I will have no remorse tearing your soul from your chest.”

My eyes narrowed, pressing Rua tighter to me. “Come and get it, then.”

The monster’s eyes widened, taken aback by my courage, before a large grin spread across her face. The spear fully materialised, and she poised it in front of her. She took one step, a threat, then another, a promise. It was then what was happening hit me. Oh shit. The monster surged forward with a “Ngaaaaa!” And terror struck me, as hard as her spear wasn’t about to. But it wasn’t for myself, not completely. Rua was with me; and I had no doubt this monster wouldn’t let my cat live after I fell. “No, no, no,” I whispered into Rua’s head, heart pounding. No, she couldn’t die, not because of me. It wasn’t fair! _Nothing was fair!_

My heart was racing, blood roaring, mind screaming, and I didn’t notice the rumbling at first. But then a rock clattered to the ground. Then another. I stumbled back as in slow motion the ceiling splintered, groaning and wishing it didn’t carry the weight of the world, before plummeting. A repeat of the contorted horror that split up a significant moment only hours earlier, haunting me throughout the chasms of Waterfall. My survival instincts were as useless as the stability of the cave, and I only watched as great chunks of rock shot down to greet the floor. But, by some twisted miracle, the section that fell cleared Rua and I; however, the monster primed to kill wasn’t so lucky. Her quick reflexes sent her lunging forward, but the edge of the great section of rock hit her waist, sending her falling to the ground where it buried her legs under the weight of failed interior.

As soon as it started the quaking stilled, trembling off into grumbles and aches. I slowly unfroze, stepping forward uncertainly as the monster thrashed her upper body, squirming and struggling. I could have left. With her trapped I had a clear path straight back to Sans. I wouldn’t have to worry about lunatic spear-wielding, humanity-destroying monsters anymore… but as I couldn’t. Because, essentially, I didn’t hate her; she was just doing her job. It didn’t matter if it was me, or some other human, she’d do the same to anyone who fell down here. She wanted out. She wanted the monsters to be free. I couldn’t hate someone who fought so valiantly for that. _Okay, maybe I could a little; considering she was seconds from tearing my soul from me…_

I lowered Rua to the ground as I approached, nudging the cat with my foot before she could go clawing the defenseless assailant. The monster stilled as I approached, glaring up with venom burnishing her good eye. “What, come here to flaunt your victory? To watch me die? Well… I… refuse!” She huffed, trying to drag herself free, but the rock pinned her tight.

I squatted so I was more level with her, fixing her with what I hoped was a strong look. _If a strong look is something that exists… I should just go for not-a-scared-shitless-look._  
“As tempting as that is,” I admitted, “no. Give me your hand.”

The monster barked out a harsh laugh; “like hell I will, human!”

Impatience surged through me. Holy shit this monster was infuriating. “Look, give me your goddamn hand and I’ll get you out. I don’t have all day, I have a friend who needs my help right now, for all I know he could already be dead, so stop acting like a selfish brat and accept some help because you need it!”

The monster froze, eye narrowing. “Is your friend a human?”

I groaned. “ _No._ He’s a monster. Now hurry up for goodness sake!”

The fish monster paused, working her jaw, before snapping her hand out. “Fine. But you better not be lying, else you’ll rue the day you ever fell down here.”

I rolled my eyes, closing my hands around hers and pulling. With her combined squirming efforts, inch by inch I dragged her out until finally she lay free on the stone floor. She sprang to her feet immediately, glaring at me, and for a moment I thought she was going to attack. Rua arched her back, hissing, already primed to launch as she stepped in front of me. But then, after an elonged moment of searing into my eyes, the monster relaxed, standing down. “Thanks… I guess.” She snarled, looking away.

“Your welcome, I guess...” I started shifting around her, “now if you don’t mind me, I have a friend to attend to.”

The monster jerked as though she had been stung, “who is it!? What happened?”

I hesitated, but decided nothing could be lost telling her. She was on his side, after all. “My friend Sans, a skeleton from Snowdin, got crushed by a rockfall not unlike one that just happened. His bones are all broken and he’s got a big crack in his skull. And he’s unconscious. I left to find help, and I got a snail, which is apparently good for healing. So, um…”

A hand grabbed me, yanking me harshly to the monster’s side. “Sans!? Why didn’t you say so? Goddamn that weak bastard can barely withstand a poke from one of my spears, it’s a miracle he’s not dust already! Tell me where he is and I’ll get us there.”

I paused, “he’s in the Wishing Room… you know Sans?”

The fish grinned, grasping me in her arms and hurling me onto her back where I held on for dear life; Rua mewling in surprise and dashing up the side of the monster to tuck in between us. “Of course I know Sans. I’m Undyne, head of the Royal Guard, I know everyone!” And then, with a speed that put Usain Bolt to shame, she was sprinting down the tunnels. _Finally, I would be reunited with Sans._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purpose of this chapter was to mainly introduce Undyne and start establishing a connection between her and Frisk. Might as well have made it its own chapter. Undyne is actually my favourite character in the game (though a lot of the other characters aren't far behind) and I disappointed myself with how much I struggled to write her, along with Napstablook, as I was trying too hard to keep them as true and accurate to Undertale's conveyance of them. So, no, this isn't accurate. Yes, Toby Fox (who owns the game and all its characters) may have written them very differently. But this is my interpretation of them; I will try to remain true to their base codes but as I said; I am not Toby Fox so I'm sorry if they aren't portrayed as you want or expect them to be. I am trying, really.  
> On another note, hopefully moar fluff in the next chapter! because that's all we want in life isn't it (along with sin).


End file.
